Movie 14 - Battle of Gods
by DiscoStu09
Summary: It has been 2 years since Goku defeated Kid Buu and the Earth has had enjoyed a time of peace. However Bills the God of Destruction has his sights set on Goku in hopes of getting a decent challenge. Can Goku defeat this powerful creature or will the Earth be destroyed permanently? Can the Prince of Saiyan's help him? (Disregards Dragon Ball GT Storyline) - Canon Pairings.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

**So here it is my version of what I think the upcoming movie **_**should **_**be like. So don't expect it to match up with the real one. This is MY version!**

** Before reading this you must be aware that I have DISREGARDED EVERYTHING to do with Dragon Ball GT. So nothing in this will link up to that since GT isn't canon. So don't comment on how it doesn't match up to GT. Also this is strictly following the DBZ Canon line, so the only movies that fit in are the Bojack Unbound and Wrath of a Dragon. So that means no Broly, No Janemba etc. **

**This will be released in 3 parts. This is the first part. The second will be released tomorrow and the third will be released on Thursday. **

**Now can anyone explain to me when they wished everyone back who had been killed by Cell, how come King Kai didn't? Or is that just in the anime and not the manga? And if he did remain dead, was it because the reason he died was that Goku had brought Cell to him?**

**Either way, he is alive in this fic; he had been brought back to life when they revived everyone Cell had killed.**

**There may be a line or two that I got from the Dragon Ball Z Parody created by Team Four Star, so any quotes that are found in this fic, all credit goes to them!**

**Initially I planned on using the system that npberryhill & davidstarlingm had created in their fic, Bringer of Death, but in the end, I had too much to explain and it added on another 4,000 words to this story. So I decided to implement a much more simple method of power levels that were in canon.**

**Also some of Vegetto's moves are credited to Salagir and Gogeta Jr the creators of the amazing manga, Dragon Ball Multiverse! Hopefully someday when they are finished, it gets bought and then animated. That would be epic!**

**Hope you enjoy this!**

**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

**Age 776**

For every warrior that began to train in the Other World, they believed that the Grand Kai was the most powerful being in the universe. Until the appearance of the Supreme Kai during the whole Majin Buu fiasco. They all believed that the Sacred World of the Kai's was the highest known planet on the ladder that was the universe.

The bottom level of the universe was all of space, followed by hell, over that was Snake Way, above that was the 4 Kai Planets, and even further above that was the Grand Kai's Planet. The revelation that there was a Supreme Kai shocked all the Other World warriors but after getting over the shocking revelation they accepted that the Supreme Kai's Planet was at the top of the list. They had no idea how wrong they were.

**Bills Temple**

High above the Supreme Kai's Planet, in a completely different dimension, instead of a circular planet, stood a large platform with 6 moons surrounding it. Unlike the cold dark reaches of space that surrounded the planets in the living world, below the planet was a dark blood red atmosphere and it became a light red when level with the planet. Above the planet was a golden sky with golden clouds, it was quite a beautiful sight.

On the platform, surrounded a giant tree that was in the dead centre of the planet, was a lush green forest filled with fruit, vegetables and animals. On top of the giant tree, a tree that had no leaves was a castle that held the God of Destruction, Bills.

Just outside of the bed chambers in the castle, a Kaioshin-looking man with teal skin, white hair, and rather effeminate features entered the room where Bills slept. He owned a long sceptre with a gem that floated above it, and he held this staff in his right hand. Around his neck was a large light blue ring and his attire consisted of a maroon robe, a black cuirass white and orange diamond decorations, and a blue sash. He also wore black high-heeled shoes with white spats.

"So you're finally awake." The man said, "It has been a while Bills."

"Do you have to say that every time that I wake up, Whis?!" Bills snapped from his position on his bed. For someone as powerful as him, he had a pretty simple bed, just a large square brick bench with no mattress.

Jumping off his bed, he stretched out his limbs to shake off the stiffness that had been built up, having to sleep for 39 years makes your limbs quite hard to move. Bills was a thin purple cat-like humanoid, with large pointed ears, similar to sphynx cats and a long thin purple tail. He donned a black, blue, and gold Egyptian-looking attire with the same white and orange diamond decorations as Whis.

Whis shrugged, "Do you always have to reply like that?"

With a roll of his eyes, Bills muttered, "Touché."

Yawning widely, still gaining his bearings, Bills snapped his fingers and summoned a plate of raw fish that rested on a small triangular brick platform which hovered in mid air, surrounded by three hours glasses. Bills approached the food, and the hour glasses backed away slightly until they surround the food and Bills.

Whis had a small grin on his face as he realised what was about to happen when suddenly the one of the hour glasses flipped over and a second later, all the sand had fell from the top container into the bottom. The next to glasses followed and in a total of three seconds, the raw fish had turned into a fine smelling baked fish.

Bills dug into the meal with ferocity but stopped mid way through and glanced back at Whis, "Did you want some? I don't mean to brag... Well I do I guess, I am the God of Destruction after all, but I make a fantastic fish."

Whis shook his head, "No thanks."

Bills pouted sadly, "You always refuse my food. It's really good! I am the God of Gourmet Cooking as well, you know?"

The Kaioshin-like man just scoffed, "You were given the title 'God of Destruction' but you just proclaimed yourself the 'God of Gourmet Cooking'. Also I have never asked this before, but how do you make your food in 3 seconds?"

"That's pretty simple, the hour glasses that surrounded me affect time, to you who was outside their range' it seemed that three seconds had gone by. But to me, it was easily 30 minutes, which gave me plenty of time to cook it." The cat explained, "Also I have never tasted anyone else cook better than I!" Bills retorted as he finished his delicious fish.

"That's because you have only eaten your own cooking." Whis pointed out.

"... Just shut up."

Whis smirked but then grew serious as he remembered the main reason for coming here, "There is something that you should know. Do you remember what your Oracle fish told you that last time you were awake?"

Bills glanced at him curiously as his mind took him back to that day.

**Flashback – 39 years ago, Age 737**

_He had just returned to his temple after destroying his 6__th__ planet of the week, a total of 20 in the last month. It was time to go for a nap; destroying planets did get boring since he had no one to challenge him. He usually found it amusing to see all the little mice running around to try and stop him but they had never been able to damage him. He wondered if someone would ever come along and at least force him to somewhat try to defend himself. It just wasn't likely however, only Whis was in the same dimension of power as his own and his pet that he created 5 million years ago was the pinnacle of the mortal world's power. No mortal could surpass his pet, and even his pet wasn't in the same realm of power as him._

_It was a shame that Frieza had blown up the Planet Vegeta and killed most of the Saiyan race. He almost decided to eliminate him for destroying one of his favourite races of people, but decided against it, after remembering seeing the young Prince of Saiyan's face when he mentioned Frieza. He had met the young Saiyan a month earlier and the hatred the boy had would only grow when he learnt what Frieza had done._

_Just as he was prepared to go to bed, he loved to sleep, more than destroying worlds and eating, the blue Oracle Fish in his spectre suddenly popped out of it and he glanced at it curiously. His Oracle Fish didn't pop out often and when it did, it usually meant good news for him._

"_What is it?" Bills asked it._

"_I've had a premonition." The Oracle Fish explained, "In 39 years a fighter will emerge before you, the universe's champion. He will be unlike anyone you have ever encountered. He is a Super Saiyan God."_

_With that warning, the Oracle Fish sank back into the spectre and Bills grinned with excitement, 'That sounds interesting. A Super Saiyan God... I've never heard that before.' He knew exactly how long he was going to sleep now; time would feel like it was going by quicker if he slept._

**End of Flashback**

Bills grinned as he remembered that a Super Saiyan God had emerged to give him a good fight.

"Do you know anything?"

"I've discovered some things. Some things that you will not believe." Whis informed him.

"Oh? Do tell..." Bills purred interestedly.

"Frieza is dead." Whis said bluntly.

Bills eyes flashed with interest, "Considering the last time I checked, no one was even close to killing him, I am curious on who did it. Was it the Saiyan Prince? The last time I saw him he had quite the grudge against that frost demon. Can't remember the last time I saw a look of hatred that intense on a 5 year olds face."

"No it wasn't Vegeta. He was defeated by a Saiyan however; this one went by the name Goku. Funnily enough he was considered a low class warrior." Whis told him, he didn't bother telling him that a warrior from the future had been the one to actually kill Frieza. He knew that Bills would only care about whom initially defeated the tyrant.

"A low class Saiyan?" Bills asked incredulously, "Only a Super Saiyan would be capable of killing Frieza. Don't tell me we had one of the uncontrollable golden apes rampaging across the universe. The last one had decent power, but it was stupid and easy to kill."

Whis shook his head, "No this one was able to transform and yet keep his humanoid form. Not only that, he discovered ways to go even further."

"Sounds interesting, I've never heard of a Saiyan transforming that way." Bills said, "That alone is enough to check out. He must be the Super Saiyan God."

"Oh it gets better." Whis said mischievously, grinning in anticipation at Bills upcoming reaction to this news.

"How so?" Bills inquired.

"He killed your pet."

"WHAT?!" Bills screeched loudly, "That's impossible! Wait... the original or the fat one?"

"The original." Whis simply stated.

Bills shook his head in denial, it couldn't be, his pet was the 3rd strongest in the universe, and it was only behind him and Whis. Yet this Saiyan was able to kill it... Oh this Saiyan was strong enough to kill the 3rd strongest being in the universe. Excitement began to flow through his veins; he definitely had to fight this Saiyan.

Whis could hear Bills purring and that meant only one thing; he was eager to battle.

Bills grabbed his spectre and forcibly summoned the Oracle Fish and the moment it appeared, he ordered, "Take me to this Super Saiyan God, Goku."

"Of course." The Oracle Fish said.

**Earth – Son Home**

"Thanks for lunch Mum." 20 year old Gohan told his mother after stuffing his face with her delicious cooking. He currently wore the same clothes that he usually wore when he went to Orange Star High School.

"No problem dear." Chi-Chi replied with her back to him as she begun the long process of doing the dishes after feeding three hungry Saiyan's. "Make sure you do your homework. College is incredibly important if you want to get a good career."

"Sure Mum." Gohan answered, discreetly rolling his eyes at his mother's desire for him to complete college. He entered his own bedroom that he got after Mr. Satan gave them some cash to help extend their house since it was kind of cramped with four people living in it.

It had been two years since Kid Buu had been destroyed thanks to his father's Spirit Bomb and it had been a time of peace since then, except for the slight incident with Vegeta's brother Tarble. He and Videl had been going steady for the past two years; it was sometimes surreal to him that Videl had chosen to date him.

In those two years he had gotten close to Videl's father, Hercule Satan and discovered that he truly was a decent guy that sometimes got too big of a head. Getting closer to Hercule meant one other thing; he got to know Majin Buu. It was definitely awkward at first, but he realised that Majin Buu was a lot like his father, strong but innocent with a large appetite. It was certainly amusing whenever his dad, Vegeta and Buu got together as they would always have an eating competition much to everyone's enjoyment.

Back to the matter at hand, he had no idea how his mother would react to the news he would announce tomorrow at Bulma's birthday party. He would have to tell his mother of all people that he had dropped out of college and had got a job in Capsule Corporation as a scientist. Bulma had offered him the chief scientist position, the highest ranking position in Capsule Corporation, only below Dr. Briefs and Bulma. He had declined however, as he wanted to work his way up just like everyone else.

He felt the ground shake suddenly, but just as quick as it came, it stopped causing to him to smile slightly. Reaching out with his senses, he could feel his dad and little brother Goten sparring against each other. Once again he had given up fighting, though unlike the 7 year gap between Cell and Buu, he did train some with his father.

Reaching into his pocket, he felt the small box covered in velvet. Not only did he have to tell his mother about his career choice, but he had to ask the love of his life a very important question. He hoped that she would say yes.

**Outside – Open Field**

"That's it Goten, keep pressing me." Goku encouraged his youngest son as he blocked the barrage of blows his way. The full blooded Saiyan grinned at his youngest son's assault; it was still hard for him to believe that his son was this strong at just 9 years old.

He quickly blocked the kick aimed for his head with his forearm and quickly retaliated by grabbing the young half Saiyan's leg and threw him away. Goten quickly regained his balance and charged his father aiming a punch to his torso but only hit a fading version of his father. He suddenly found himself in a full nelson and he struggled to break out of his father's grip.

"No fair!" Goten complained.

"Haha" Goku chuckled, "Complaining isn't going to get you out son."

Goten scowled causing Goku to blink as he felt power surge through his son before Goten ripped out of Goku's hold, his hair golden and spiky and quickly spun around, planting a fist into Goku's face.

"Yes!" Goten shouted delighted as he hovered in the air in his Super Saiyan form, "I hit you! That means I get your pork tonight and you have to eat my carrots!"

Goku jumped back up after the punch from his Super Saiyan son had knocked him onto the ground and chuckled sheepishly, he was already regretting agreeing to that deal. He hadn't expected Goten to lend a hit on him this quickly, they had only been sparing for 20 minutes. Weighing up his options, between his stomach and his desire to fight, his fighting desire won out, probably due to the fact that they only ate 25 minutes ago.

"Hey son, if you can hit me again, I'll let you have my steak and I will have your..." Goku hesitated for a moment as a grimace appeared on his face for a moment, "I'll have your broccoli."

Goten's eyes brightened at his father's boast, not only had he got rid of his most hated vegetable for dinner tonight, but now he had the chance to get rid of his 2nd most hated.

"Yeah!" Goten joyfully shouted and charged towards his father as fast as he could determined to get rid of the broccoli he would've been forced to eat tonight.

Goku grinned and raised his power to his maximum in his base state along with the use of the 9x Kaio-Ken and began skilfully dodging his youngest son's attacks despite Goten having the power and speed advantage due to his Super Saiyan power. Goku's superior fighting intellect and instincts and instinctive use of the Kaio-ken mixed with Goten's inexperience and telegraph fighting skills made up for the power difference. He was able to use the 9x Kaio-Ken for a good length of time as it didn't strain his body too much. Also because of how proficient he was with it now, he wasn't surrounded by a red aura. However Goku was completely unable to find an opening to throw his own attack in.

The Saiyan from Earth couldn't stop smiling as his son tried to hit him, every time that he sparred with Goten he would always feel a twinge of regret deep inside of him. It seemed like a logical choice at the time to stay in Other World after Gohan had defeated Cell, and it seemed to pay off since the only evil that had attacked the Earth when he was in Other World was Bojack. And that was only because King Kai's planet had exploded and that was because of him. His point was further proven when the one day that he came back to Earth, Majin Buu attacks, which again was his fault; well his and Vegeta's.

He narrowly dodged one of Goten's kicks, with each punch or kick, Goten's skill was improving, and Goku knew that he would need to transform soon if he was to keep up with his determined Super Saiyan son. He remembered when he came back to Earth for the day and how ecstatic he was to see everyone again until he noticed his young look alike. Everyone always commented on how dense he was, but not even he was dense enough to not notice who that father of Goten was. He felt like he had been kicked in the stomach, suddenly his logical reasoning for not coming back had been shot out of the window. He knew that Gohan was mature and strong enough to look after himself and he shamefully knew that it was his fault that his son had been forced to grow up so quickly.

His reasoning to staying however reaffirmed in his mind after getting to know Goten somewhat and saw that he was still so child-like and innocent. Would he have remained that way if he had been raised by him? He wasn't so sure.

However he swore to himself that after the tournament that he would spend as much time with Goten as he could before he had to return to Other World. Unfortunately the emergence of Majin Buu changed all that and then Goku had to do something that he dreaded to do. He had to put the fate of the world onto Goten and Trunks's shoulders, he isn't in his son's life for a day and already he had forced his boy to grow up.

After that he had to go back to Other World and then could do nothing but watch Goten, Trunks and Gohan struggle to save the world. Then Old Kai gave him his life back and he didn't hesitate to leap back into the fray. Defeating Buu was one of the hardest things he had ever had to do; it was right up there with journey back from Snake Way to fight the Saiyan's full well knowing that his son and his friends were fighting for their lives. The other two toughest moments in his life was his fight against Frieza and having to tell his son that he wasn't coming back to life.

Now that he was back alive, he spent a lot of his time with Goten to make up for missing the first 7 years of his life. Goten had also been his wake up call. He wouldn't allow himself to put such a heavy burden on his children again, his sons deserved to live the life that they wanted without worrying about protecting the planet. Still that meant he wouldn't continue to train them, they still needed to be in shape should the worst happen.

Back to his spar with his son, he could feel that Goten was starting to figure out how to break through his defences and with the fact that if he is hit, he would have to eat broccoli tonight hanging over his head, he quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Grabbing his son's arms with each hand, he delivered a quick jab with his knee into Goten's stomach before releasing one of his arms, and backhanded him in the back.

"Ow! That hurt." Goten whined with his face in the ground and Goku asked, "Are you giving up?"

"Never!" Goten shouted leaping back to his feet and aimed a kick at Goku's leg but he ducked under it and grabbed Goten under his arm pits and then unleashed a devastating attack. He tickled one of the most ticklish boys in the world.

"HAHAHA!" Goten laughed loudly completely helpless against Goku's onslaught.

"Give up yet?"

Goten shook his head shakily struggling to breathe through his laughter, "N-no... ha-ha... ha-ha... I won't!"

Goku shrugged in acceptance and smirked mischievously, "Okay if that is your choice."

He released his son who fell to the ground and tried to control his laughter and get his breath back when suddenly he felt his father place a foot gently into his back. It didn't hurt but it was strong enough to keep him in place and his eyes widened when he felt his dad grab his feet and pull of his shoes.

That meant... Oh no!

"Last chance Goten?" Goku asked him with his fingers wriggling just above his son's bare foot.

"No I won't!" Goten refused, as he struggled to get up.

"Okay, if that is your choice." Goku said cheerfully and began tickling his son's feet.

"HAHAHA!" Goten laughed desperately trying to break free from his father's grip but it was futile and he could no longer take it. "Alright I give up!"

Goku released his hold on Goten and watched as Goten's giggles slowly ceased with a small smile on his face. He couldn't believe that he had missed 7 years of hanging with his son; this single sparring session was more enjoyable then most of his time in Other World.

Goten's giggles subsided but he didn't get up and he complained, "You never said that you would transform."

Goku rubbed the back of his head with a grin on his face, "Gosh, I thought you would be glad that you forced me to transform?"

Goten's head shot up and his dad's words with a look of disbelief on his face and he asked in awe, "I forced you to transform?"

Goku nodded with a look of pride on his face, "Yes you did. There aren't many people in the universe that can do that."

In a flash, the young half Super Saiyan jumped to his feet cheering before boasting, "The next time I'm going to force you to go to the Ascended Saiyan form."

"We'll see." Goku replied chuckling at his son's confidence and he powered back down to his base state with his son following.

"Can we got see Trunks?!" Goten asked him excitedly, "I wanna tell him that I forced you to transform!"

"Yeah alright, grab on." Goku told him and Goten eagerly jumped onto his back for a piggy back ride.

His father grinned at him and raised two fingers to his forehead and focused on Vegeta's energy signature and his last thought before the pair of them vanished was, _'I think I am forgetting something important.'_

**Capsule Corporation**

Vegeta sighed as he grabbed a sports drink out of the fridge, he wore baggy white pants and a blue singlet and had a white towel wrapped around his shoulders. He had just finished a training session with Trunks in the Gravity room and was now ready to sit down for a bit and just relax.

"Dad! C'mon, it is starting in a minute." Trunks shouted from the living room.

Vegeta rolled his eyes; maybe thinking that he was going to relax was not quite accurate. He walked into the living room to see his son laying on his stomach just a few metres away. Planting himself on the couch, the Prince of Saiyan's wondered how he got himself into this; perhaps he should give Trunks more difficult tasks in their training.

He glanced at his son and he could see the eager look on his face, and Vegeta flashed a small grin, on second thought, while the show that Trunks made him watch was terrible, he enjoyed the time he spent with his son. He wasn't, and never would be the type of father that was all soft and touchy feely, but he secretly enjoyed watching Trunks terrible show with him and he knew that Trunks knew how he felt about it. Despite this, he still watched it with Trunks and even though they didn't talk much during it, he saw that Trunks appreciated it immensely.

Although it had been two years since the defeat of Kid Buu, Vegeta was still staggered by his son's incredible strength in fact in their previous training session; he had been forced to go Super Saiyan to counter. He wondered if his son would eventually surpass him in power, Bulma had told him that there was a possibility that his drive to fight would fade in a few years. She explained to him that since he was half human, and that when he hit roughly around 12-14 years old, human puberty would kick in.

His wife had explained that his Saiyan genes were at their most dominant when young, but during human puberty, they might mellow out. He hoped this wasn't the case, plus Bulma told him that it was just a hypothesis, but considering how Gohan was, there was a good chance that she might be right.

As Trunks's show came on, Vegeta's thoughts turned to his own training, he had altered it immensely from what he was doing his whole life before Majin Buu came along. Before he would never have ever considered the idea of training alongside Kakarot but now he found himself scolding himself for not training with Kakarot sooner. Perhaps if he had sucked up his pride during the training time before the arrival of the Androids he would have ascended to Super Saiyan much quicker and then gotten strong enough to fight Seventeen.

Even if he didn't train with Kakarot, he wondered how strong he would have been if he had trained with Trunks in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, would he have ascended to the same heights as Kakarot did? Or perhaps could he have gone further.

Shaking his head in annoyance, he had to stop thinking of what if's, it was due to his pride being stuck in the past that held his power back. He no longer just spent his time just training inside of the Gravity Chamber but found himself meditating to gain a further understanding of his energy. Never before had he ever thought that meditation was required to gain strength, he had always believed that strength came from physical training such as the Gravity Machine.

Seeing the difference in Kakarot's power when he just arrived on Planet Namek had always stuck firmly in his mind, with the exceptions of Kakarot becoming Super Saiyan and Gohan's ascension to Ascended Saiyan. From that point on, he trained intensely in the Gravity Chamber, believing that this was the only way to become stronger, but he soon learnt that this wasn't the case.

He couldn't believe that it was the training that Kakarot received when he was just a child that had such an impact on his current power. He knew this because of the side affect from the Potara fusion, somehow he had gain Kakarot's memories whilst Kakarot gained his own. Fortunately it was only a temporary thing as it was too much for their brains to handle, but subconsciously he grabbed onto the most important aspects of Kakarot's memory. The training that Kakarot had received from Kami was important as he learnt how to develop his energy, which was something that even he the Prince of Saiyan's had never done. Sure he learnt that basics such as suppressing and raising his power and also being able to sense other power levels, yet Kakarot took it much further.

However, the most important thing he had learnt from Kakarot's memories, something that enabled him to let go of his grudge; he discovered Kakarot's pride. For as long as he had known the Saiyan from Earth, he accused him of having no pride, but he finally learnt that Kakarot did have his pride, and it was just different from his own. While he fought for his own honour and his own strength, Kakarot fought because he enjoyed testing his abilities, but his pride, the pride that pushed him beyond his limits came from his desire to protect those he cares for. While watching Kakarot battle Kid Buu he questioned this since he also had a family and yet his power didn't increase, but he learned that it was because he still considered his own strength more important.

Looking back at his son, a son that he had already sacrificed his life for he knew now that he wouldn't hesitate to do it again. He wasn't a saint like Kakarot was; he wouldn't sacrifice himself to save the world or to protect the people of the world, only for his son and Bulma. Hell... even for Kakarot. He may accept the Earth as his home, but by no means did he care about the human race.

He frowned suddenly as he felt Kakarot's and his son, Goten's energy signature suddenly vanished from their house and suddenly they appeared before him.

"Damn it Kakarot!" Vegeta snapped annoyed at the spiky haired Saiyan in his usual orange gi, "Just because you are able to, that doesn't mean you can just appear suddenly people's home."

Goku removed Goten from his back and placed him on the ground and said to Vegeta sheepishly, "Sorry but it's just quicker."

"Hey Trunks!" Goten said enthusiastically.

"Hey." Trunks replied with his eyes fixed on the TV.

"Guess what?! I forced my dad to transform!" Goten informed him smugly.

Trunks took his eyes off the TV and gave Goten a familiar Vegeta-like smirk, "Not bad, I forced my dad to transform and he is even stronger than your dad."

"What?!" Goten said angrily, "My dad is the strongest in the Universe."

Trunks jumped up forgetting about his TV show and retorted angrily, "No my dad is!"

Goku and Vegeta watched their son's bicker in slight amusement and Vegeta smirk and said, "So your brat can force you to transform now."

"Yeah, they're really improving aren't they?" Goku replied.

Vegeta nodded, "I'd say they are stronger than the Androids were, if I had to guess, they would be somewhere between Imperfect Cell and Semi-Perfect Cell."

Goku laughed, "Man, I had trouble dealing with simple robots at their age while they can fight against someone who was able to eliminate a large portion of the population."

Vegeta grunted and changed the conversation, "Up for a spar tomorrow? I want to test something out."

"Of course." Goku answered him as excitement flowed through his body; he had felt the change in Vegeta's energy in the last few weeks and knew exactly what the Saiyan Prince wanted to test out.

Trunks catching onto his father's conversation and asked eagerly, "Can I watch you two fight tomorrow?"

Goku shrugged, "That's fine with me."

"Make sure you pay close attention then son." Vegeta ordered, "Watching a fight is not just for enjoyment, make sure you pick up a few things."

Trunks nodded eagerly but then Goten piped up confused, "How are you going to fight tomorrow? We are all meeting up here for Auntie Bulma's birthday."

Goku paled, Vegeta who rarely lost his composure, looked fearful and Trunks looked plain horrified at Goten's reminder. They had all forgotten Bulma's birthday.

"We got to go." Goku said hurriedly as he grabbed Goten and using Instant Transmission to get back to their place. An angry Bulma was almost as terrifying as an angry Chi-Chi, he just prayed that Chi-Chi had already got Bulma a present or he was screwed.

"C'mon dad!" Trunks yelled as he grabbed his jacket, "We have to get to the shopping centre."

Vegeta scowled as he grabbed his own jacket, he hated the shopping centres.

**You like it, Review it. Don't like it, don't read it. See areas that need improvement, Review it and tell me.**

**That's part 1 finished. Just an introduction really. Next chapter will be up tomorrow.**

**Power Levels:**

**Goku (Base) = 60,000,000**

**Goku (9x Kaio-Ken) = 540,000,000**

**Goku (SS) = 3,000,000,000**

**Vegeta (Base) = 58,000,000**

**Vegeta (SS) = 2,900,000,000**

**Gohan (Base) = 25,000,000**

**Gohan (SS) = 1,250,000,000**

**Gohan (SS2) = 2,500,000,000**

**Goten (Base) = 11,000,000**

**Goten (SS) = 550,000,000**

**Trunks (Base) = 11,000,000**

**Trunks (SS) = 550,000,000**

**Bills = ?**

**Whis = ?**


	2. Goku vs Bills

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

**Chapter 2 – Goku vs. Bills**

**Capsule Corporation – The Next Day**

Goku and his family instantly appeared in a small huddle just outside the Capsule Corporation building and Goku couldn't help but grin at the sight of the large yellow dome building. He remembered fondly when he first arrived on the back of policeman's motorcycle.

The universes champion currently wore his usual orange gi after refusing to wear the monkey suit that Chi-Chi had insisted he wear. Speaking of Chi-Chi, she had her hair in her usual bun and she wore dark maroon trousers with a dark pink one piece dress over it with a purple sash around her waist and a dark maroon scarf around her shoulders.

Gohan had a pair of yellow glasses on, with a white shirt under a blue formal vest and brown pants. Unknown to his mother, he had his orange gi underneath his clothes.

The small Goku look alike, Goten wore a blue formal jacket with a white shirt underneath; also he had a red bow tie and dark blue pants. He also made sure to put on his gi before putting on his suit.

Last but not least was the Ox-King in a black vest with a purple and blue striped tie and blue jeans.

"They're having the party at the back, so let's go." Chi-Chi ordered them and went on ahead as the rest of them followed.

"Have you got the present Gohan?" Chi-Chi inquired as they approached the back gate.

"Yes, mum." Gohan answered firmly, mentally preparing himself for the tasks he had today.

"So where is it?" Goku asked not seeing the gift in his eldest son's hands.

"You'll see." Gohan said with a grin.

They entered the backyard and saw a large banner strung up on the Capsule Corp building that said 'Happy Birthday Bulma.' They saw that the backyard was a large field of grass with a border of trees and on the lawn were several tables full of food.

Chi-Chi grinned slightly as she saw her husband's eyes lit up at the sight of the buffet table.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it!" A woman with short turquoise hair, she also had a light green handkerchief around her neck and a purple one piece skirt said happily.

"Happy Birthday Bulma." The Son family all said together as Chi-Chi gave her a hug.

"Thanks guys. By the way I love my present." Bulma said cheerfully.

"What do you mean?" Chi-Chi asked confused.

Bulma sighed in exasperation, "You haven't told them yet have you Gohan?"

Gohan blushed in embarrassment and nervousness crept into his being as all of his family members stared at him in confusion, "I kind of already gave it to her."

"What? Why?" Chi-Chi pressed him.

Bulma intercepted, "Don't worry about it Chi-Chi, he will announce it when we open the presents."

"Alright." Chi-Chi relented but she cast a suspicious glance at her son.

"Here Chi-Chi, come check out some of the food we got." Bulma told her, "You're the best cook I know, and I want your opinion. The bots that made the food might need some modifications to improve their cooking skills."

As Bulma guided Chi-Chi towards the tables with the buffet before looking back at Goku, "Oh and Goku, don't touch the food on the tables, they're for all those that aren't Saiyan's. The food for you Saiyan's is inside; we don't need you all making a mess in my backyard."

"Thanks Bulma." Goku laughed guiltily full well knowing how right she was.

"Hey Goten, come on, I'll show you this cool game I got the other day." Trunks said as he approached his best friend. The son of Vegeta wore a grey shirt underneath blue overalls.

"Alright!" Goten cheered and the two of them ran off inside.

Goku watched amused as the two half Saiyan's ran off before looking around to see all of his friends had already arrived. He saw Piccolo leaning against a tree in his usual attire just enjoying the scenery whilst chatting with Dende.

Oolong wore a similar uniform to what he wore when he had first met him but it was light green and currently he was talking to Roshi who was wearing a pink shirt and white shorts and wore different sunglasses. Instead of the red and black sunglasses, they were white with a blue lens. Among them was Puar and Yamcha, the former bandit currently wore a simple white jumper and grey pants and also he let his hair grow back out. Judging by the blushes on their faces, he had no doubt that they were talking about something perverted.

He saw that Buu was in his usual clothes, he figured that he never changed his clothes. Buu was currently sitting on the grass surrounded by large bowls food with Mr. Satan sitting in a chair next to him with Bee lying on at his feet. The champ had a navy blue gi with dark yellow pants; tied around his neck was a red cape and he had his championship belt wrapped his waist.

He looked over to the last pair of people currently in his line of vision and saw Chiaotzu who wore a black beanie and a black vest with a blue one piece suit underneath. Conversing with him was Tien and Goku had to blink as he saw what his three eyed friend was wearing. He wore a green vest over a long sleeved black shirt and he had a long orange sash along his waist. To Goku's confusion, it appeared that he was wearing a maroon dress.

Goku was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice speak up, "Hey Gohan."

He turned slightly to see Videl approaching his eldest son, she had changed her look a lot since the Majin Buu fiasco, her black hair came down to her neck and she wore a red headband. She wore a red sleeveless shirt with a black demon logo in the middle along with a black belt around her waist and she wore black pants with white boots that went past her shins.

"Hi Videl." Gohan responded cheerfully and gave her a swift hug causing Goku to chuckle briefly as both Gohan and Videl weren't the ones to show their romantic feelings in public. Deciding to let his son and girlfriend have some time alone, Goku headed towards the house intent on filling his semi empty stomach.

However before he could, he was cut off, "Hey Uncle Goku!"

Jumping in front of his path was a small 5 year old girl with blonde that had two pigtails with red bows and she wore a red dress.

"Hi Marron." Goku greeted bending down to her level.

The blonde held out her hands with a large grin and asked, "Hug?"

Goku didn't hesitate and picked her up and spun her around much to her delight before putting her back down.

"How've you been Marron? Have you been good for your daddy?" Goku asked.

"I've been good." Marron answered cheerfully, "Daddy has been teaching me some moves."

With that, Marron began to show Goku some sloppy kicks and punches.

"Very good." Goku praised his best friend's daughter.

"Just like her old man isn't she?" Goku's lifelong best friend said walking up to Goku and placing a hand on Marron's head. Krillin had short messy black hair and he wore a long sleeved green shirt that fell to his knees and he wore grey pants underneath.

"I will have to pick up her training if that is the case. She will need to be much stronger if she is to survive in this world." A cold and icy voice spoke up and Goku's face flashed into a frown for a second as Krillin's blonde haired wife approached. She currently wore a long sleeved shirt, the sleeves were a light purple while the rest of the shirt was a dark purple. Eighteen wore light blue jeans that went down to her shins and around her neck was a white pearl necklace. He didn't understand what Krillin saw in her, sure she was a very beautiful woman, but all the times that he had seen her; she was cold and could sometimes be cruel to Krillin.

Instead of looking hurt, Krillin simply pouted, his eyes filled with mirth and said, "That was mean honey."

Eighteen simply rolled her eyes, "Come Marron, let's allow Krillin to catch up with Goku."

"Okay!" Marron replied happily as she grabbed her mother's hand and they both headed off to the buffet table.

"How do you put up with that Krillin? Don't you get tired with her putting you down all the time?" Goku questioned confused.

Krillin didn't seem offended however as he just chuckled, "I know her better than anyone, well except Seventeen, so I know when she is just teasing me and when she is serious."

"Oh, okay then." Goku replied satisfied, "That's good to know. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm hungry."

Krillin couldn't help but laugh as Goku headed off to the buffet inside the building, he would never change.

**King Kai's Planet**

The self proclaimed King Kai, officially known as North Kai, stretched out on his chair as he enjoyed the peace and quiet. Not long after Buu had been defeated, King Kai had asked the Namekian's if they wouldn't mind wishing his planet back. He never asked for his planet to be restored whilst Goku was here in Other World since they trained on the Grand Kai's planet, but since Goku was back on Earth, he needed it back.

Of course he didn't have fun telling the other Kai's that his planet had been destroyed, but at least they didn't know that he had died and had to be wished back to life. Now however it was a peaceful time, and for once he could just sit back and not worry about anything.

His relaxation was interrupted when he suddenly felt a powerful force arrived on his planet, and sweat immediately began to pour down his face as he faced the presence.

"Hi." Bills said with a simple grin, Whis behind him remained silent, "You want to play a game?"

"N-n-n-no..." King Kai muttered fearfully, he couldn't believe that he was about to lose his planet again. "W-w-wh-wh-why a-a-a-ar-ar-are y-y-y-yo-yo-yo-you h-h-h-he-he-her-her-here?"

Bills chuckled at the fearful Kai, they more than anyone knew just how powerful he was; well they had never seen his true power. "Don't worry little Kai, I have no interest in destroying you or your tiny planet."

King Kai breathed a huge sigh of relief, but still pressed a bit more confidently, but still very timidly, "Then why are you here?"

"I believe you trained someone that I am looking for." Bills informed him casually, "He is a Super Saiyan God that goes by the name of Goku. Bring him to me immediately, I wish to play with him."

King Kai flinched heavily after hearing Bills say 'Goku' and 'play' in the same sentence, and nervously said, "I don't know who you're talking about." And then thought_, 'And what did he mean by Super Saiyan God?'_

"Don't play dumb with me." Bills sneered with a hint of annoyance, "The Oracle fish told me that you once trained this Goku."

"Then he must be mistaken." King Kai retorted quickly, full well knowing that it was futile.

Bills just laughed softly, "Being a Kai, you know all too well that the Oracle fish are never wrong. So why don't you just tell me?"

King Kai remained silent, despite how powerful Goku was, and despite all the amazing victories that he had pulled off, he was no match for Bills, the God of Destruction.

"Not talking I see." Bills noted with a small smile, "Such loyalty, he must be a fantastic pupil for you to deny giving me his location. An admirable trait, pure loyalty is. Don't you think so Whis?"

Whis nodded, "Yes it is. For once it is refreshing to see. He definitely earns the title of Northern Kai."

"I couldn't agree more." Bills admitted, "Very foolish, but nice to see. Still I am eager to have fun with this Super Saiyan God, so you can either tell me... Or you and I will play a game of cat and mouse? Just so you know, after I, the cat, catch you, the mouse, and devour you, I will just get the information from Yemma. If this Goku had trained under you, then he must have died and gone to see Yemma. I seriously doubt that he will be as loyal to this Goku as you are. Make your choice."

King Kai sighed in resignation; he really had no choice, it would be better for him to reveal the information then Yemma. He had no doubt that Yemma would give up the information, the large red ogre wasn't as tough as he let on. Plus this way he could at least warn Goku of the dangers.

"I won't tell you where he is." King Kai told him, if he couldn't protect Goku from him, then he could at least protect the Earth. "But I will get him to come here."

"Oh?" Bills asked amused, "And you think that he can get here quicker than me going to him?"

"He will be here momentarily." King Kai said hastily but avoided the question; he knew full well that Goku's Instant Transmission couldn't stand up to Bills own teleporting.

"Very well." Bills abided, "Let him come here then. It makes no difference."

King Kai nodded and began contacting Goku.

**Earth**

"This is good stuff." Goku shouted in delight as the Saiyan stuffed his face with pasta. "Bulma's bot cooking has really improved."

"What did you expect Kakarot?" Vegeta grunted as he tore the leg off a turkey. The Saiyan Prince currently wore his formal battle armour, the same one when he fought against Cell. Both he and Goku were currently sitting at a table, sitting at opposite ends and were digging into the large buffet that lay before them. "That the Saiyan Prince would continuously eat horrendous food? I believe I have your wife to thank for the improvement in cooking. She has sent over a lot of recipes to Bulma, so gradually the programming that she implemented in the Bots helped improve the meals."

"No kidding!" Goku laughed, "I remember the food that Bulma's Bots made 2 years ago; now that was ordinary."

Vegeta scoffed and asked in amusement, "Wasn't that the party that you were late because you were taking care of some dinosaur eggs and you had to eat the food cold? That might explain why you thought it was ordinary clown!"

"That was a fun day." Goku reminisced.

"I dare you to tell your wife that." The Saiyan Prince goaded his rival and friend.

Goku looked at him in confusion, "Huh? Why?"

"Your wife offered my wife to swap mates." Vegeta informed him with a large smirk on his face.

"Did she really?" Goku asked shocked. He knew she had been angry, but he didn't know she had been that pissed. Shaking that thought off, he pondered for a moment and wondered out loud, "So I would have been married to Bulma. I wonder what that would be like."

"That is something that you will never know." Vegeta retorted forcefully.

Goku just chuckled sheepishly.

"Vegeta, Goku!" Speak of the Devil; Bulma entered the kitchen where the two Saiyan's had been pigging out. "Come on you two, Gohan is about to announce my birthday present." She shouted excitedly.

Goku and Vegeta reluctantly followed the hyper active birthday woman out the room and back outside.

"You'd think a 43 year old woman wouldn't act like a 6 year old on their birthdays." Vegeta grumbled, he could still remember how hyper active Trunks were on his 6th birthday.

"I heard that Vegeta!" Bulma shouted back, "You will pay for that later."

Vegeta muttered a few curses under his breath causing Goku to laugh at the Prince of Saiyan's fate.

In only a few minutes, everyone had gathered on the lawn in the backyard all surrounding Gohan and Bulma.

"Do I have to announce this in front of everyone?" Gohan whined as he was embarrassed with the back to that everyone was staring at him.

"Sorry kiddo, but this is how I want it." Bulma said with a wicked grin on her face, "Remember it was part of our agreement."

Gohan sighed, "Okay then."

"Gohan what is this agreement?" Videl asked curiously with Chi-Chi nodding in agreement to Videl's question.

"2 months ago, Bulma asked me over because she wanted to ask me a question." Gohan explained, "You see she told me that Capsule Corp was beginning to break even in the scientific fields with other companies. So Bulma hoped that I could turn that around and so she offered me a position in the science department, she believes that I could invent something revolutionary."

"That's great Gohan!" Goku congratulated his son enthusiastically, whilst Piccolo nodded approvingly. The Namekian would have liked Gohan to continue training, but knew that he preferred science and other things like that.

"So you will be working and going to college?" Chi-Chi questioned, "Can you fit that in both of them?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his head nervously, a trait that he had got from his father, "You see, I'm actually dropping out of college and going to work there full time."

"WHAT?!" Chi-Chi roared furiously, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE DROPPING OUT?! SON GOHAN DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH IT COST US TO PUT YOU THROUGH COLLEGE?!"

Chi-Chi was about to continue her rant when Goku placed a hand on her shoulder startling her for a moment and he told her, "Calm down Chi-Chi. Gohan is a grown man now; he can make his own decisions. Besides, you know how much Gohan loves science. He loves it as much as I love fighting strong opponents."

Chi-Chi sighed as her anger faded away at her husband's explanation, she didn't know how he seemed to be able to calm her so easily.

"You're right." Chi-Chi relented, "At least it is a good career and you will be able to raise enough money to support your family."

She gave a knowing glance to Videl who blushed.

"That actually brings me to my next point." Gohan informed everyone.

"What point, Gohan?" Bulma asked curiously, not even she knew what Gohan was about to do.

Gohan approached Videl and stopped less than a metre from her before taking her had, startling her and bent down onto one knee. All those that understood just what Gohan was about to do, Chi-Chi had to stop herself from squealing in joy and Bulma was grinning widely at the romantic moment.

"G-G-Gohan?" Videl questioned softly, blushing as she looked into his determined eyes, it was the same look in his eyes whenever he had the world put on his shoulders to save.

"Videl Satan... Will you marry me?" Gohan asked as he pulled out a small velvet purple box and opened up showing a ring inside.

Videl looked at him with wide eyes, a blush filling her whole face as his question went through her mind before realisation at what he was asking finally settled in.

"Of course I will marry you!" She finally burst out causing Gohan to grin widely and he placed the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately.

Their moment was broken however when they heard the cheers and applause from those surrounding them and the instant they disconnected, they were swept up in a tight hug from a hysterical Chi-Chi.

"Mum please, stop it." Gohan whined in embarrassment as he heard his mother mutter about getting grandbabies.

"I guess Gohan is stronger than me." Hercule nodded approvingly, "I will happily pay for everything. My baby is getting married, your mother would be so happy."

"Thank you Dad." Videl said gratefully finally slipping out of Chi-Chi's embrace. Her mother had died a year before the appearance of Cell.

"Now that I think about it, neither of you have mentioned Videl's mother." Chi-Chi pointed out, "What happened to her?"

Hercule sighed, "She died 10 years ago from that radical new heart virus."

Goku flinched when he heard that, he had been about to congratulate his son when he heard it, "I remember that, now that was painful."

"Did you have the same virus Goku?" Videl asked curiously and Goku nodded.

"How did you survive?" Hercule asked urgently, "Is it because you're a Saiyan?"

"Actually the only reason he survived was because a future version of Trunks came to our timeline and gave Goku an antidote that they had created." Bulma explained, "Immediately after Goku received it, he gave me a portion of the antidote and at Capsule Corporation we tried to re-create a synthetic copy. However because we had so little of the antidote, it was difficult to work out all of the ingredients and the ways to mix it in together. Finally we made a major breakthrough about 2 months after Cell was killed and immediately started creating a large amount and shipped it out."

"Future Trunks? The past? What?" Hercule asked confused.

"I'll explain all that later." Bulma assured him, "But let's get back to celebrating my birthday and Gohan and Videl's engagement."

Now that Chi-Chi had separated from Gohan, Goten eagerly attached himself to his older brother and happily asked, "Does this mean Videl is going to my new sister?"

Gohan smiled as he picked his little brother and spun him around causing Goten to laugh loudly and the elder said, "That's right bro."

He placed Goten back on the ground; the young boy then eagerly embraced Videl and cheered, "Hi new sister!"

Videl chuckled in the hug, "I've always wanted a little sibling."

"Congratulations son." Goku said cheerfully patting him on the back and then said to Videl, "Welcome to the family Videl."

"Thank you Goku." Videl said honoured as she released the delighted Goten.

"Thanks Dad." Gohan replied.

"Now if you will excuse me, I'm still hungry." Goku said sheepishly as his stomach grumbled much to Gohan's amusement.

Goku headed back inside as everyone crowded around Gohan and Videl and found Vegeta once again stuffing his face.

"Did you hear the announcement?" Goku asked his friend curiously.

"Of course I did." Vegeta grunted after finishing a bowl of rice, "I gave him a nod of approval before coming back in here."

"It's kind of weird isn't it?" Goku asked.

Vegeta scowled in confusion, "What are blabbing about Kakarot?"

"Well I ended up with a woman who learnt how to fight and is arguably one of the strongest female humans on the planet. You on the other hand married a woman who is extremely famous and is the wealthiest female on the planet." Goku explained, "Now Gohan is marrying a girl who is a strong fighter and is also rich and famous."

The Saiyan Prince snorted, "I'm surprised someone with your brain capacity could link all that up together, Kakarot."

"That's just mean." Goku pouted playfully, not in the least bit offended.

"It's Saiyan instinct Kakarot." Vegeta informed him, "You've known Bulma since you were a child Kakarot, have you ever wondered why you were never interested in mating with her?"

"It is because she is my friend." Goku answered simply, "My very first friend."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "It's more than that Kakarot. As you know, we Saiyan's are always trying to improve our skills, seeking battle so we can get stronger. However it is not only our instinct to become the strongest, but to also choose the best mate possible. For us Saiyan's it is not simply meeting a woman, getting to know her and falling in love. It is a lot more complicated than that. Can you guess what that is, Kakarot?"

"Umm..." Goku pondered for a few moments.

Vegeta sighed in frustration, how is it that the most powerful Saiyan in history was so dense outside of fighting?

"What is it Kakarot that made you attracted to your woman?"

"Oh that's easy." Goku answered smiling as he remembered when he had proposed to her, "I took a liking to her after I fought her in the tournament. At that point she was the strongest woman that I had ever fought."

"Now did you ever feel attracted to any other female in your life?" Vegeta pressed him as they finally begun to reach the crux of the issue.

Goku shook his head, "No I didn't."

"A full blooded Saiyan only has one true mate Kakarot." Vegeta told him bluntly, "She was yours. You're attraction only appeared when you discovered how strong she was because that was what you wanted in a woman. Tell me Kakarot, did you hook up with any woman in the Other World?"

Goku shook his head aggressively, "Of course I didn't!"

"Just like how your wife didn't hook up with another man when you were dead." Vegeta reminded him, "When a Saiyan mates with their mate, it is a permanent bond, in this world or the next. As a Saiyan you desired the best female warrior on the planet and your woman was it. For me, it was my desire for the most powerful woman on this planet, Bulma isn't a warrior, but she is the most powerful woman on this planet through her wealth and fame. Now your son desires a woman with the mixture of the two, and most likely your other son and mine will seek out similar woman."

"I see." Goku answered, "Doesn't that seem kind of shallow?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, already tired of explaining, "No it's those traits that just attract us to woman in the first place, everything else such as appearance, personality, etc, that makes use determine if they're our true mates or just attractive woman."

Goku nodded a bit happier, "Okay I got ya."

'_Goku can you hear me?'_ A familiar voice just entered Goku's mind.

'_Huh King Kai is that you?'_ Goku thought back.

'_Who else do you know that talks to you telepathically?'_ King Kai questioned exasperated.

'_Piccolo can.'_ Goku answered back happily.

King Kai sighed in annoyance, _'Whatever, I don't have time to have this kind of conversation with you. I'm calling you for a reason; I need you to come up to my planet.'_

'_Huh? What for?'_ Goku questioned.

'_Unfortunately this isn't a social call Goku. I have a guest that is challenging you to a fight and he is on my planet right now.'_

Goku asked interestedly, _'Is he strong?'_

'_There is no one stronger than him. Not even Kid Buu.'_ King Kai informed him gravely but instead of fearing the challenge Goku replied enthusiastically, _'I'll be right there!'_

'_No Goku wait, I ne-.' _Unfortunately King Kai couldn't tell him because Goku had already vanished.

Vegeta frowned when Goku suddenly vanished in Instant Transmission and a sudden foreboding came over him as he felt a familiar energy tickle at the back of his mind. It was quite far away and Vegeta knew he had sensed it somewhere before. But what worried the Prince of Saiyan's, is that he knew he hadn't sense this power when he learnt of to sense energy signatures, which meant that it was so huge that he could feel it naturally.

'_Be careful Kakarot.'_

**King Kai's Planet**

"Hey King Kai." Goku said cheerfully as he appeared right in front of the Kai.

"GAH!" King Kai screamed as fell backwards, startled from Goku's sudden appearance.

"So this is the Saiyan that defeated Frieza." A silky voice spoke up catching Goku's attention. The Saiyan from Earth looked over to where the voice came from and saw two figures standing in the open area on of King Kai's planet.

"Is that a cat?" Goku asked in confusion.

"You're a Saiyan?" Bills questioned with a frown, "You don't have a tail. I thought all monkey mice have tails?"

"Monkey mice?" Goku asked, "I had my tail removed long ago."

"I've never heard of a tailless Saiyan before." Bills commented, "You're full of surprises. Still you must have been considered a freak growing up on Planet Vegeta. Well before Frieza blew it up I suppose."

Goku rubbed his head sheepishly, "I wouldn't know. I grew up on Earth."

"Goku, you are an idiot!" King Kai screamed at him angrily.

"Huh? What did I do King Kai?" Goku wondered.

Bills chuckled and it sent chills up Goku's spine as he felt the subtle maliciousness to it, "So you were raised on Earth, interesting, I guess I will pay it a visit if you don't live up to the hype."

"What do you mean?" Goku questioned firmly.

Bills merely gave him a creepy smirk and King Kai exclaimed, "Goku this is Bills, the God of Destruction!"

"Destruction?" Goku asked with a frown, his voice losing all joy, becoming deeper with a hint of anger.

"I'll allow you to explain little Kai." Bills said, "But make it quick. I'm anxious to see how strong this Saiyan is."

King Kai sighed and thought, _'I should have told Goku about him before mentioning that there was an opponent that wanted to fight him. Thanks to my stupidity, the Earth is now doomed.'_

"Before the Kai's were born, before the Universe was born and before the Other World was born, that was when Bills was born." King Kai explained, "Not long after he was born, his attendant, Whis here was born."

He pointed to the Kaioshin that was standing next Bills and continued, "After they came, the Other World was formed along with the Kai's. Then in the dimension below Other World, below Hell which had been created with the Other World, in the black empty reaches of space, planets were created. However they were all empty, with no sign of life and this is Bills the God of Destruction comes in to it. He is rarely awake but when he is, it's his job to go around and destroy planets that are in his administrative zone, however even though he has to follow that rule, he can also destroy any planet he wants."

"What?" Goku growled, "What about all the people that are on them?"

"They all die." King Kai told him solemnly.

"And the Supreme Kai allows this? What purpose does this serve?" Goku snapped angrily, his fist clenching tightly and he struggled to resist transforming and attacking the God.

"The Supreme Kai has no authority over him, weren't you listening to what I was saying?" King Kai snapped at the Saiyan, "He came into this Universe before the Kai's; he is not under their jurisdiction and is much, much stronger than them. As for why he destroys worlds, when he does so, the Universe continues to evolve; new worlds and new species are born. All the Supreme Kai and all the other Kai's do when he is awake is to pray that he doesn't destroy too many."

"That is all the basic explanation." Bills interrupted grinning wickedly, "You see, sometimes destroying planets is just _so_ boring. So I let others destroy them and watch in amusement as I see them struggle or how easily they accomplish it and how proud they are of their power. Still it got to the point where even that was boring. It was all about ruling over others or to showcase their _awesome_ power." He pronounced sarcastically, and then finished with, "And that is when I created it."

"Created what?" Goku questioned harshly.

"I wanted to see something different." Bills explained, "Even me, I have a list of planets that I have to destroy but there isn't anything out there that just destroys for the sake of destroying. Eventually I came across a wizard who was trying to create a creature to take over the universe and it gave me a great idea. You see, I can't create things with my power; all I can do is destroy things and so I channelled my power through him and it gave birth to my pet. My pet broke through the power limits of the mortal universe, ascending into the realm of the Other World and to my astonishment I just found out that you destroyed it."

"Who was your pet?" Goku asked warily, he really didn't like where this was going.

"Majin Buu of course, who else could it have been?" Bills said with a grin, "I channelled my power through Bibidi's magic. As if a mere magician could create something with such power and it was because of my power that it made it difficult for Bibidi to control. Of course things went sour when Buu absorbed the Kai's and changed, still despite how weak he became, I never expected someone especially a Saiyan to generate the power to kill Buu."

"So you created that monster." Goku scowled, subconsciously beginning to release his power.

"Goku you need to calm down, you cannot beat him." King Kai whispered to him fiercely, "You must not anger him. Or he might decide to destroy the Earth next."

"I can't!" Goku snapped at King Kai angrily, "I don't care about the way the universe works. Killing innocent lives just to create new species just doesn't sit right with me! I'm taking him down!"

"Goku! No!" King Kai pleaded.

"That's good to hear." Bills purred as he slowly floated into the air, "If you don't impress me then I will go to Earth and eradicate all the rodents that infest the plant."

"Not on my watch!" Goku shouted as he crouched slightly, "I'll crush you before you can hurt anyone else!"

In a burst of golden light, Goku's hair spiked up smoothly with four large strands covering his forehead and had become golden in colour. His eyes turned a turquoise colour and his body was enveloped in a fierce golden aura.

"So this is the form that Whis was talking about. His power level easily trumps Frieza's, but no way could he have beaten Buu in this state. But Whis did say that this Saiyan found ways to go even further." Bills mused looking down at the Saiyan and then shouted, "You will have to go higher than that Saiyan in order to combat me. Show me the different 'Super Saiyan' forms that I've heard about."

Goku didn't respond, instead his golden aura burned more fiercely and grew large as blue electricity also surrounded his body. His hair became spikier and longer along with his hair strands that had previously surrounded the forehead disappear leaving only three very small ones unlike the four large ones in his previous form.

"A much larger increase in power, this is definitely getting more interesting." Bills said grinning, "His power now surpasses the fat Majin Buu. He is close to breaking the mortal world's limits of power, which is very impressive but still not enough to have killed my pet. Have you got any more Saiyan?"

Goku grinned as he gathered up the necessary power to begin his next transformation, "Ghaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The rigid hair of Goku's Super Saiyan 2 state became flowing and smooth once again however it also grew down and stopped at Goku's waist. His eyebrows disappeared making the forehead and eye ridges appear larger and revealing a more prominent brow ridge. His energy was so great that the golden aura pulsed at an extremely high frequency, almost to the point where it seemed static. The electricity continued to surround his body, and reached further down his body.

"That's more like it. His power has completely broken the mortal barrier. He must be getting closer to his Super Saiyan God form." Bills acknowledged but then narrowed his eyes, "He definitely must have one more transformation while his current power level still surpasses the original Buu, but it still isn't enough to be considered a God power."

Not wasting time, Goku shot towards Bills at an incredible speed, King Kai completely losing sight of Goku, but then the Saiyan from Earth seemed to hit a large immovable steel wall. To his shock, Bills had moved from his spot in the air and appeared in front of Goku, stopping the Super Saiyan 3 by placing his right index finger on Goku's forehead.

"Since you charged me, I take it that means you're at full power." Bills said disappointed, "Your power level is extraordinary for a mere mortal, but I expected something much more."

He flicked his index finger into Goku's forehead which sent the Saiyan crashing into the ground of King Kai's planet.

Bills continued to float in the air with his arms crossed over his chest, his tail wagging fiercely as he continued speaking to Goku despite not knowing if the Saiyan could hear him or not. "You didn't give me the challenge that I had hoped for, but at least I got to see something that I had never seen before."

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HA!" Goku suddenly roared from his position on the ground and Bills looked interested as the Goku shot the large blue wave of energy right at him. Pointing his right index finger along with his middle finger straight towards the blast, and not even for a moment did his fingers buckle from the power of the Kamehameha wave when it collided with his fingers.

With a mere flick, the energy blast was forced of course much to Goku's shock as he stared up at the God of Destruction with a look of disbelief on his face.

"With only two fingers, he deflected my strongest attack." Goku muttered to himself, his voice much deeper than in his previous forms.

"So tell me Saiyan, is this all you've got?" Bills question him curiously, "An attack like that wouldn't be able to kill my pet. Your power surpasses his, but his durability more than makes up for it."

Goku didn't reply as his mind raced with possible ways to overcome this new foe, but so far he had been stopped with a finger, been swatted away like a fly and had his best attack flicked away effortlessly.

"Not interested in talking." Bills pouted, "That's fine. I guess I will just end this now then."

Goku frowned angrily at how easily he was being dismissed, it wasn't something that he was used to anymore, whenever someone sensed his full power, they were always eager to fight him, flee from him or to stop him.

He didn't have much time to ponder this new feeling before he felt a fist bury itself in his stomach and the Saiyan fell to his knees. He coughed up a large amount of blood from the power of the blow. He didn't see Bills move from his spot in the sky, not even the fist that hit his stomach.

He grabbed his stomach tightly trying to dull the pain that he was feeling and before he could try and get back up, a foot smashed into the side of his face.

Goku grunted in pain as the force of the blow shattered his nose and sent him sailing slightly above the ground of King Kai's planet. Bills suddenly intercepted his momentum by wrapping his tail around Goku's neck and spun him around before throwing him into the air.

Forcing down the pain coming from his face, the Saiyan from Earth regained his composure and fired a small energy blast from each hand towards the humanoid cat. Bills allowed the attack to hit his chest creating a small cloud of smoke cover his body.

Cupping his hands to his side, Goku gathered the energy for his signature Kamehameha but this time instead of just launching it to the smoke covered Bills, Goku vanished thanks to his Instant Transmission. Appearing behind Bills, Goku fired his wave straight at the God's back but to his shock, his beam went straight through him revealing an afterimage.

"GAHHHH!" Goku shouted in pain as Bill's sudden sweeping kick from behind in the right side of his torso, completely crushing his ribs. Goku collapsed to his knees coughing up blood as his long golden hair reverted back into his spiky black.

"Hmph!" Bills grunted, "Disappointing but not completely surprising. I expected more from a 'Super Saiyan God'. You certainly are an interesting one, I'll give you that. I've never seen a mortal actually breaking the limits of their own universe and you can use the Instant Transmission effectively. Unfortunately for you, mine isn't relied on sensing someone's energy signature."

He then harshly grabbed Goku's head and lifted him up so that he was level with him and the God narrowed his eyes, "Now let's see just how you defeated my pet."

Focusing on the memory of his creation, Bills brought the memory of Kid Buu's defeat from Goku's memory to the forefront of his own mind. After seeing it, he dropped Goku back to the ground and the Saiyan grunted as he fell face forward, his body broken and his energy low.

"So that is how my pet met his end." Bills said thoughtfully, "Yes it makes sense. That Spirit Bomb of yours was a large ball of condensed pure good energy, whilst Buu was pure evil making the attack all the more effective. Still it won't work on me."

Bills walked away from the injured Saiyan and Goku desperately tried to get back up but it was futile, his body was just too sore from the beating he had received. The God of Destruction looked back at Goku with a smirk and said eerily, "Is there nobody on Earth more worthy to destroy…?"

Goku gave in to the darkness that had been clouding his vision just as Bills vanished with Whis following not long after.

**Supreme Kai's Planet**

On a planet far above King Kai's, two figures were watching the battle with despair.

"This really is not good!" Kibito Kai said alarmed as he just witness Bills defeat Goku, "Earth is doomed!"

"I'm afraid so." Old Kai admitted from his position on the ground as he sat cross legged staring into the crystal ball. "No mortal can defeat Bills."

"I hate him!" Kibito Kai growled, "When he is awake, it is the most terrifying thing I have ever experienced, much more than whenever Buu was wreaking havoc. Even worse, now I know that he was behind Majin Buu's creation that just makes me hate him even more. At least with Buu, there was always a glimmer of hope that he could be sealed up but there is nothing that can be done to stop Bills. I never know how many planets he will destroy whenever he is awake."

Old Kai rolled his eyes in annoyance and snapped, "Don't you think I know all that? I'm an ancient man, how many times do I have to remind you? He was alive and kicking during my time as well. Now the only thing we can do now is watch, it is useless to try and fight against Bills."

"Wait, what about the Potara earrings?" Kibito Kai asked suddenly, "Perhaps that can give them a chance."

Old Kai shook his head, "A full powered Vegetto should stand a good chance against Bills, but they won't agree to it. You know what Goku and Vegeta are like; there is no chance that they will fuse like that again. They're too arrogant and pigheaded."

"I think Goku just got a wakeup call." Kibito Kai pointed out, "Plus Vegeta has changed slightly, once he see's Bills power, he might consent to it. He has done so before."

Old Kai seemed thoughtful, "You have a point, but they got lucky last time and were able to split apart. Being stuck together as I'm sure you know, just like I do, isn't always the best thing."

"If they can stop Bills, then it will be worth it." Kibito Kai declared.

"I don't know." Old Kai said, "We will have to wait and see."

"What about Gohan?" Kibito Kai continued to questioned, desperate for at least some hope, "He is stronger than Goku. Maybe he can pull of a victory."

"That ungrateful brat has no chance." Old Kai scoffed, "The power I had woken within him is long gone."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone has hidden power sleeping within them." Old Kai explained, "Once awakened, warriors become so much more powerful than they could ever be by just training, however, it is very easy for these warriors to lose them."

"I don't understand. How can he just lose all of that power?"

"Imagine if you have just been woken up after a long slumber." Elder Kai lectured, "After waking up, you're groggy and unless forced up, you can very easily fall back asleep. So what I did to Gohan was wake his powers up and then Gohan forced them up when he transformed into his Mystic form. The problem however, is once you are no longer being forced up and are given a chance to get back into bed, what happens?"

Kibito Kai pondered it for a moment and then replied, "I take it you fall back asleep."

Old Kai nodded approvingly, "Exactly. Once the threat of Buu ended, Gohan stopped training and in doing so, his powers fell back asleep. Gohan needed to keep on training intensely, to keep on fighting in his Mystic form until it got to the point where his 'sleeping powers' were constantly awake and became a natural part of his own. He may be able to pull up a little bit of any lingering power, but it wouldn't increase his power much."

"I see."

"Besides even if he did keep up his training, he would still be no match for Bills." The Elderly Kai said.

"Can't you do something?" Kibito Kai pleaded; his great ancestor always seemed to have an answer, "Could you awaken Goku's hidden power?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Old Kai snapped, "First of all, it would take 25 hours and we don't have that long. Also do you actually think that a man who is constantly training and fighting has any hidden power?!"

"I guess you're right." Kibito Kai replied helplessly and sunk to the ground despondently.

"I'll tell you one thing we can do." The elder Kai said, "And that is to go heal Goku."

**You like it, Review it. Don't like it, don't read it. See areas that need improvement, Review it and tell me.**

**Power Levels:**

**Goku (Base) = 60,000,000**

**Goku (9x Kaio-Ken) = 540,000,000**

**Goku (SS) = 3,000,000,000**

**Goku (SS2) = 6,000,000,000**

**Goku (SS3) = 24,000,000,000**

**Vegeta (Base) = 58,000,000**

**Vegeta (SS) = 2,900,000,000**

**Gohan (Base) = 25,000,000**

**Gohan (SS) = 1,250,000,000**

**Gohan (SS2) = 2,500,000,000**

**Goten (Base) = 11,000,000**

**Goten (SS) = 550,000,000**

**Trunks (Base) = 11,000,000**

**Trunks (SS) = 550,000,000**

**Bills (Suppressed) = 50,000,000,000**

**Whis (Suppressed) = 10,000,000,000**

**Like Alistar said in a review, the Super Saiyan 3 transformation is an x400 increase to the Saiyan's base power.**

**I may in the future go back and add in a bit more detail to the actual party instead of only briefly skimming over it.**

**Answering the Readers (Thank you for all of your reviews):**

_**Q:**__ How are SS Goku and Vegeta stronger than SS2 Gohan? I just can't see a SS being stronger than a SS2. Also, did you assume that Gohan lost the power he gained from the elder Kai unlocking his maximum potential? Because if he still has that power, then he should be stronger than both Goku and Vegeta._

_**A:**__ This chapter answers the question about Gohan's Mystic power. The lack of training really comes back to bite and the only training that he has been doing in the last 2 years has been light, fun spars. As for SS Goku and Vegeta being stronger than SS2 Gohan is because of how much stronger their base forms are. But yes, if Gohan had kept up his training then he would have been stronger than Goku and Vegeta._

_**Q:**__ You couldn't wait a month?_

_**A:**__ For the movie? I'm really excited about it that's why I wrote this. Also I didn't want to just basically read the plot of the movie or watch it and find out the story line and just basically write it out with a twist here and there. By writing this early, it enabled me to make it my own way._

_**C:**__ Gohan's actual age in the Buu Saga was 16, not 18 like the Funi dub messed up with. Also, power levels after the Frieza Saga are a very, very, bad thing, since they were pretty much removed._

_**R:**__ I know in the manga he was 16 but I decided to go with his age from the anime because of how I wanted to write up his development in this story. It just seemed better for him to have a job at Capsule Corp and propose to Videl at age 20 rather than 18. _

_The Power levels are just something that I did for fun; I know they were removed after the Frieza Saga which is why these ones are strictly non-canon. Except for the x50, SS multiplier._

_**C:**__ I truly hope that Goku is able to keep the Super Saiyan God transformation, since they're very likely going to keep it for the upcoming video games._

_**R:**__ I hope it is a badass form and whenever there is another Dragon Ball Z game, I imagine they will have it. It will most likely be a temporary power though._

_**Q:**__ Do you know a Website where I could watch "DBZ Movie 14- Battle of the Gods"?_

_**A:**__ It's not out yet. I got the basic information on the Dragon Ball Wiki in order to create this story. It comes out in Japan on the 30__th__ of March._

_**C:**__ So, the Mystic transformation is scrapped again. No offense is meant but it would help the whole "canon" argument if that stayed constant_

_**R:**__ In the movie it clearly shows Gohan is his Super Saiyan form. His Mystic form when it was awoken replaced his Super Saiyan transformation. So the fact that Gohan is back to being Super Saiyan means that he has lost his Mystic form but it might not be completely gone just yet. I hope my explanation in this chapter for the reasons why it is gone is satisfactory._

_**C:**__ In the Manga, Gohan is 17 years old in the Buu saga. Not 18 or 16. He was born in age 757 and died and got revived in age 774 (which was during the Buu saga. Killed by Kid Buu when he destroyed the Earth). 774-757 is 17. 2 years later, he's obviously 19._

_**R:**__ You forget his time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, from memory, he and Goku spent about 9 months in there. Chronologically he should have been 17 in the Buu saga but he is 18 biologically.  
_

_**C:**__ I just don't understand why people need PLs in their stories, especially after they stopped using numerical PLs after the Frieza saga. A story can be Very good without knowing what a person's numerical Power Level is._

_**R:**__ You're damn right that power levels aren't needed for a story to be good. Majority of the great stories of DBZ on this Fanfiction site don't use Power Levels. The reason i did it was because I enjoy creating them that's all._

_**C:**__ Before Elder Kai awoke Gohan's Mystic form, Gohan's SSJ2 was way weaker than Vegeta and Goku's SSJ1 form. Remember that not training for 7 years brought his power own, while Goku and Vegeta continued to train and raise their powers. Gohan's power decreased, while Goku and Vegeta's increased. By the Buu saga, Gohan's SSJ2 power (which he used against Dabura) was about Perfect Cell's level of power. Dabura's power is also about Perfect Cell's level of power. That's why Dabura and Gohan were even in battle. Vegeta stated that he could defeat Dabura easily, this was before Vegeta became a Majin, thus before becoming SSJ2, indicating that Vegeta's SSJ1 power far surpassed that of Perfect Cell. It has been 7 years after all. As for Gohan's power during 'Battle of Gods', which is a few years after Buu's defeat, we'll find out when the movie comes out. Although, I doubt he's stronger than Goku by then._

_**R: **__Vegeta could have defeated Dabura easily that is true, but wasn't he already a Super Saiyan 2 at that point as well? I think that all Babidi did was increase his power so that he could match Goku, but he seemed to have the Super Saiyan 2 power against Buu in the later fights. Judging from the anime anyway. I'm not sure about the manga; I watched all of the anime before even looking at a manga chapter._


	3. Z Warriors vs Bills

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

**A/N – Alright I know I am going to receive some not to happy responses in this chapter, since I've probably breached the canon world, so ****please read my explanation at the end of the chapter****.**

**Warning – Adult language at the end of chapter.**

**Chapter 3 – A Saiyan Team Up**

**Capsule Corporation**

"Hey Bulma have you seen my dad?" Gohan asked the blue haired genius, full well knowing the answer but wanting to make sure, after approaching her at the Buffet table.

"Did you check the buffet table inside?" Bulma asked back whilst rolling her eyes and grabbing a piece of chicken, there was only one place Goku could be.

"Of course I did, but he wasn't there." Gohan informed her, "Neither was Vegeta."

Bulma looked at him in confusion as he tapped her cheek with her index finger as she pondered where they could be before groaning, "Those two! Are those two off fighting each other again?! I told Vegeta that he was forbidden to fight with Goku today!"

Gohan shook his head, "No I can sense Vegeta; he is on top of the Capsule Corporation. The problem is I can't sense my dad."

"I don't know what to say Gohan." Bulma answered, "But you know Goku, he will be alright."

"I know, but I just wanted his advice." Gohan muttered bashfully.

Bulma raised an eyebrow, he curiosity peaked, "What's up kiddo?"

Gohan just shook his head with a slight grin and said nervously, "Its fine don't worry about it."

"If you say so." Bulma conceded, "But I'm always around if you need advice."

"Thanks Bulma." Gohan told her gratefully, but as Bulma turned back to the buffet table, Gohan glanced up towards the top of the Capsule Corporation building. Vegeta stood at the very top with his arms folded across his chest and Gohan could see that he was tense; it was a look that they hadn't seen for a couple of years now. Gohan took the moment to check out the other Z Fighters and all of them, especially Piccolo were all tense and glancing towards the sky.

Goten, who along with Trunks had come outside to converse with the adults after being sick of playing games, shot his older brother a fearful and confused look. Gohan shook his head slightly telling him not to do anything and to just wait and see what happens. They could all sense his father's energy rise up revealing his Super Saiyan 3 power but what worried them the most was the dark malicious energy that was with him.

Whilst Gohan was observing the other fighters, Vegeta's focus was sorely on the sky as he concentrated on Kakarot's energy, but this other familiar energy was nagging him. He knew that he had felt it before, but he couldn't just quite place it.

A faint memory of a figure suddenly flashed through his mind causing his eyes to widen and his shook his head in disbelief and thought, _'No it couldn't be. That was just a strange dream, nothing more. There is no such thing as a God of Destruction. He was just a representation of Frieza that my mind had created since I hadn't met the frost demon yet.'_

His eyes widened however when he felt Kakarot's energy signature suddenly vanish, which meant that he was either dead or just out of his Super Saiyan 3 form. Taking a quick glance towards the other fighters, he could see that they were all visibly startled by Kakarot's sudden decrease in power and unfortunately they could still sense the malicious energy.

In only a few seconds, the malicious energy suddenly disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the backyard of the Capsule Corporation. Vegeta spun around, his back earlier was facing the backyard and his eyes widened in terror as he saw the figure that appeared at the lone buffet table near the corner of the backyard.

Sweat dripped down his forehead as he took in all of the familiar feline features that he remembered from his 'dream.' It was no wonder that Kakarot had been defeated; no one could beat this creature. He was a God for a reason.

"Who the hell are you?!" Piccolo questioned gruffly, hiding his fear from the power he was sensing, he too had immediately sensed the creature's arrival.

Bills glanced around interestedly at his surrounding's, ignoring the former Guardian and thought; _'This planet has similar gardens and trees to my own, how nice.'_

"What did you do to my dad?!" Goten shouted as he glared angrily at the new arrival.

Bills finally took notice of those surrounding him but didn't answer the questions before noticing some fish on the table. Remembering what Whis had said earlier about him not tasting other's cooking, he took a piece of fish and tasted cautiously. He choked on it before spitting it out and exclaiming, "That fish is horrible!"

"What?!" Chi-Chi shouted insulted, the Bots had learnt how to cook the fish from her recipes, "How dare you barge in here and insult my cooking?!"

Bills gave her an annoyed look, "Listen little rodent, I know how to cook good fish. And this garbage is that, garbage."

Chi-Chi had steam coming out of her ears but suddenly a high pitched voice interrupted, "That's Buu's food! No touching Buu's food!"

Bills raised an eyebrow as he saw the fat and weak version of his old pet and said smoothly, "If it isn't my old pet... I sense no shred of evil inside of you anymore. Pitiful."

"Pet?" Buu asked confused whilst pointing to himself, "Buu no pet. Bee is pet."

The dog that had helped Majin Buu embrace his good side trotted up to the pink creature and growled at Bills. Bills looked at the dog with contempt and said, "I really hate dogs."

Bee yelped as a small thin red beam of energy shot through his chest from Bill's left eye and the dog fell pitifully to the ground, barely alive.

"BEE!" Buu and Hercule shouted together and Buu quickly pointed the antenna on his head at his fallen dog and tried to heal it and fortunately he was successful. Bee, after being restored, knew better than getting the God's attention.

"How dare you!" Hercule shouted, "You giant cat fiend! I Hercule Satan, the Martial Arts Champion of the world will not tolerate those that attack innocent creatures! Luckily for you, I won't be the one to take you down as you are not worth my time. My disciples here will destroy you!"

Bills chuckled malevolently, "You are an amusing mouse aren't you? I have no interest in you, 'Champion'. However I am here to fight all of the strongest warriors on this planet."

"Why? What do you hope to gain?" Gohan questioned with a dark foreboding.

"I hope to gain some amusement." Bills purred, "So come at me with everything that you've got or I will blow this planet to rubble!"

"What?!" Pretty much everyone screamed in disbelief.

"Now attack me!" Bills commanded before turning his back on them and picked up a pair of chopsticks, "I'll even turn my back on you all and eat this horrendous food."

With his back turned, the Z Warriors glanced at each other wondering who was going to attack first causing Bills to sigh in annoyance. He pointed his left hand towards the ground, and summoned a small ball of energy that looked like molten lava and said, "If no one attacks in the next five seconds, this world is dead."

"Mum, get the others out of here now!" Gohan ordered and for once his mother listened to him realising the seriousness of the situation and began to get all those that couldn't fight out of here.

Immediately, Piccolo, Tien and Android 18 all charged the God of Destruction as Bills energy ball disappeared and the female Android got there first and aimed a kick to the back of his head. Her eyes widened when the humanoid cat didn't even flinch from the blow before his tail swung into her ribs at an incredible pace.

The force of the blow sent her sailing through the air into a tree and knocking her out cold immediately.

"Eighteen!" Krillin shouted concerned.

"Mommy!" Marron screamed with tears in her eyes as she ran over to where he mother lay.

Tien quickly flew high into the air and prepared his strongest attack, his Tri-Beam as Piccolo stopped his charge and began powering up his Special Beam Canon. He glanced at Tien while he held his index finger and middle finger on his right hand against his forehead, charging up his attack. Tien nodded and Piccolo let loose.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo roared as he threw his two fingers forward targeting the Back of Bills head and two yellow thin energy beams were unleashed from his fingers. One remained straight while the other coiled around the straight beam.

"Tri-Beam! HA!" Tien roared as he unleashed the triangular yellow beam from his hands directly at Bills.

Unfortunately for the two warriors, the attacks did no damage to Bills, despite the Special Beam Canon drilling into his head, he didn't flinch. Piccolo's attack dissipated when Tien's connected, but it was like gravity had altered when the attack hit, because the ground was completely missing as usual except for the part that Bills had been standing on.

With a mere flick of Bills fingers, Tien felt as if he had been punched in the stomach and was sent crashing into the Capsule Corporation building.

"My home!" Bulma shouted angrily, she was one of the few that Chi-Chi was dragging away.

"Tien!" Chiaotzu shouted flying towards his fallen friend.

In a burst of incredible speed, Bills appeared beside Piccolo and gave him a harsh backhand to the face which sent the Namekian into the ground, back first, his face broken and bloody. Grunting painfully, Piccolo grabbed his face as he withered on the ground and channelled energy into his face in order to repair the damage.

"Ah, the Namekian's ability to regenerate limbs and other injuries." Bills purred, "A useful ability."

The God of Destruction followed up by stamping roughly on Piccolo's stomach causing the Namekian to yell out in pain and coughed up a large amount of blood.

"Leave him alone!"

Bills turned slightly and lifted his leg off the injured Namekian as he felt a similar but much weaker energy to that other Saiyan that he had fought. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the warrior, he had discarded the suit he had been wearing revealing a gi that was exactly the same as Goku's and he was roughly the same height.

'_This boy must be his son.'_ Bills thought and motioned a come at me taunt.

Powering up to the Ascended Saiyan form, with a fierce aura burning around him along with static electricity, Gohan glared at the God and shot towards him.

**King Kai's Planet**

"Darn it." Goku muttered as he opened his eyes groggily and sat up slowly in order to get his bearings.

"Are you okay Goku?" Kibito Kai asked the Saiyan cautiously.

Goku blinked, "Supreme Kai?"

Kibito Kai shrugged, "That is one of my names."

The Saiyan from Earth rose to his feet and placed a hand up to his face and felt his nose and said in realisation, "I'm healed!"

"Yes, I healed you. I gained Kibito's healing powers when we fused." The Kai explained.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Goku said gratefully as he pulled off his ruined red top of his gi leaving him in his blue under shirt and orange pants. "Where's Bills?"

"On Earth, he is fighting all of your family and friends." Old Kai told him bluntly, standing a few metres away with his arms folded across his chest.

Goku scowled as determination to protect his family and friend's shone in his eyes, "I've got to go and stop him."

"Yes because you did a great job before." Old Kai responded sarcastically.

"I've got no choice but to try." Goku informed him and he raised his right hand towards his head and with his right index finger and middle finger together, he pressed them to his forehead. He could easily sense Bills energy; it would only take a second for him to reach him.

"Instead of blindly going into battle again, why don't you wait and find out everything there is to know about your opponent." Old Kai interrupted forcibly, "That's the problem with this younger generation, it's all attack first, discover things later."

Goku looked at him thoughtfully and lowered his fingers before questioning, "What do you know about him?"

"That the power that he fought you with was only the tip of the iceberg." Old Kai told him bluntly, "He isn't simply called a God for nothing. His power is in another dimension all together."

"Another dimension? What do you mean by that?" Goku pressed.

King Kai took this moment to interrupt, "Goku why do you think utilising your Super Saiyan 3 transformation is so hard when you're alive but it was easy when you were dead?"

"It's hard because of how much my energy increases and also there are more rules in the world of the living." Goku answered.

King Kai nodded, "You're on the right track, but it is a bit more complicated than that."

"How'd you mean?" The Saiyan asked confused.

"What he means Goku, is that the Super Saiyan 3 transformation transcends the limits of the mortal universe." Old Kai told him.

Goku folded his arms across his chest as he pondered that statement for a moment, "Now that I think about it, that Bills did say something about me breaking the mortal universe's limits."

"There are three dimensions of power Goku." Old Kai explained and he held up three fingers, "One is the mortal universe. The power that a warrior can gain while alive and bound to the mortal universe's limits is limited and that makes you, Gohan and even Vegeta so unique. You were able to destroy the limits by becoming a Super Saiyan 3, granted you were dead when you done it, but you can still use it quite effectively now that you're alive. I was able to awaken Gohan's hidden power and with the aid of my magic, he was able to break through the mortal limits. This is why your energy signature could be sensed from Earth all the way to the Sacred World of the Kai's, it is because you had transcended the mortal universe's limits.

However other mortals in times long ago sought ways to break through these limits and in order to do so, they discovered the art of fusion. The art that you know, the Fusion Dance by the Metamorans is what was discovered. However, whilst some were able to pass the limits, it couldn't last long due to the Fusion only lasting 30 minutes. The Fusion of Goten and Trunks creating Gotenks is a good example of this, by transforming into a Super Saiyan 3, he broke the limits.

Now the second dimension is the Other World, it is because of these unrestricted limits that warriors who have done honourable things in their life are allowed to keep their bodies and train. Now your Super Saiyan 3 transformation is well within the limits of the Other World Dimension. As a matter of fact, no one has ever come close to reaching the limits of the Other World.

Above that is the final dimension of power, the realm of the Gods. That is the realm that Bills is from and his power is off the charts, not even I know what his full power is like."

Goku rubbed his face harshly as everything that Old Kai explained began to sink in and finally declared, "I don't care. I don't care that his power is in another dimension to my own, I can't let him get away with hurting my family and friends along with threatening the Earth."

"We understand that Goku." Kibito Kai said, "But how are you supposed to beat him?"

"I don't know." Goku admitted, "I can't do the Fusion Dance with Vegeta. After seeing Goten and Trunks do it, Vegeta swore that he really would prefer death than having to do it. He said it was too prissy and a true warrior wouldn't be caught dead doing it. Plus even with the Fusion Dance, I don't think we could get the job done in less than 30 minutes."

Old Kai grinned and removed his earrings and held them out to Goku, "Don't forget there is another way to fuse."

Goku looked at the earrings dubiously, he had gotten Vegeta to use them last time through sheer desperation along with the fact they had nothing to lose by trying. He didn't want to be fused together with Vegeta forever for several reasons, one being that if they defeat Bills, they would never be challenged again. What fun was there in fighting easy opponents and never being pushed to your limits?

"Do you really have a choice Goku?" Old Kai questioned him sternly.

"Not really." Goku admitted reluctantly.

"These earrings were created for this purpose." Old Kai enlightened them all, "As you know, there used to be a Grand Supreme Kai and four Supreme Kai and they all worked for the Grand Supreme Kai. The original Grand Supreme Kai created these earrings for the purpose of binding all of the Supreme Kai including the Grand Supreme Kai into one powerful Kai. It was only to be used if Bills had gotten out of control and just started eliminating too many planets at the one time."

Goku blinked in disbelief and asked curiously, "Wait, so when someone is fused with these earrings, they can also fuse with another person with another set?"

Old Kai nodded and told him forcibly, "That is correct. These earrings hold the key for a warrior to gain the power to enter the realm of the Gods. Goku, you and Vegeta are the only ones capable of doing this, if you want to save your planet, then Vegetto must be born again!"

"But, no offence Kibito Kai, but your power didn't improve that much when you two fused." Goku pointed out, "How could the previous Supreme Kai become powerful enough even with fusion to beat Bills?"

They stopped talking for a moment as they felt the sudden rise of Gotenks Super Saiyan 3 power. Getting a bit urgent, Goku asked the question again.

Old Kai rolled his eyes, "That's a question with a simple answer. Tell me Goku, who does Kibito Kai seem more like, Kibito or Supreme Kai?"

Goku looked at Kibito Kai intently who fidgeted under his gaze and the Saiyan answered, "I would have to say the Supreme Kai."

"That is correct." Old Kai said approvingly, "And with the fusion between the witch and me, I am the more dominant personality. Now do you remember what you were like as Vegetto?"

Goku rubbed the back of his head and replied, "No I can't sorry."

"There was no dominant personality in Vegetto; he literally became a whole new person with both yours and Vegeta's best attributes." Old Kai explained, "When the Supreme Kai and Kibito fused, and Kibito's weaker will relented and allowed the Supreme Kai's mind to have full control, so basically the only changes to the Supreme Kai were his appearance and Kibito's power added to his own."

"I see." Goku commented, "So because both Vegeta and I had strong wills, with each of us desiring to be in control, it actually increased our power."

"That is correct." Old Kai confirmed, "The Potara Fusion is usually meant to just add someone's power and knowledge to another and alter their appearance somewhat since in almost all cases, there is one dominant will. It is somewhat similar to the Namekian merger. However with both you and Vegeta each demanding control, the Fusion was forced to create somebody new entirely and in doings so gave you a much larger increase in power. Now do you understand why you only you two fusing can have any chance of defeating Bills? And also there is something else you should know, and that is not even Bills knows about the power of these earrings."

"Really?" Goku asked astonished.

Old Kai nodded, "The Potara Fusion is the Supreme Kai's greatest secret. You only know me and the current Supreme Kai, but our powers pale in comparison to the previous Supreme Kai's. With me fusing with the witch, it made me incapable of learning the same things as them and so I had to work with magic. Kibito Kai here didn't get the chance with Buu killing the other Kai's. So there was a slim possibility that with all of them fused, they might have been able to defeat Bills."

"I see." Goku accepted.

"Now Goku, take them." Old Kai ordered.

Goku bit his lip slightly before sighing and accepted the earrings from the Old Kai when suddenly they felt a large increase in Vegeta's power.

"Looks like Vegeta had ascended past the mortal limits like I thought he had." Old Kai announced.

**Capsule Corporation**

Bills didn't even flinch as Gohan unleashed a barrage of punches to his face, the humanoid cat just continued to look on in boredom. He then sensed an incoming attack from behind, and faster than lightning, Bills grabbed Gohan's golden locks and Buu's antenna, who had been charging from behind, and smashed their foreheads together.

Gohan grunted in pain whilst Buu moaned loudly, "Buu hurt head! Buu's friend head is hard!"

With a burst of energy, Bills pushed Gohan away before unleashing a barrage of punches into Buu's gut. Despite Majin Buu's incredible durability, this single barrage completely zapped him of his strength and Bills harshly grabbed onto his antenna and held the motionless Buu in front of him. He glanced to his right to see Gohan powering up and he watched with fascination.

Knowing that his power was insufficient at his current level, Gohan desperately reached inside and tried to pull out the power that he had against Super Buu. He felt his energy swell and found a pool of energy deep within and dived into it. His power level shot up however much to Bills confusion, his hair receded back to its original state along with his eyes.

Now powered up to his maximum, Gohan dropped into a stance frowning, _'Damn, I'm nowhere near as strong as I was when I fought Buu. It's amazing I was able to summon up this much power. I wonder how much longer with the lack of training before I won't be able to pull up any of this power?'_

He quickly shot towards Bills in an attempt to stop the humanoid cat from killing Buu but before he could get close enough, he was kicked hard in the stomach. Bills then brought his knee up and smashed Gohan in the chin sending him upwards before his tail wrapped around his foot and threw him to the ground.

Bills quickly followed up by backhanding Buu in the face sending the former villain into his buffet table that Bulma had set up just for him.

"You're much weaker than your father boy." Bills told Gohan after teleporting in front of the boy who had been kneeling on the ground in pain from Bills assault. Bills punched him hard, again in the stomach causing the half Saiyan to cough up blood before his tail wrapped around his throat and begun to squeeze the life out of him.

"Gohan!" Videl shouted worried for her fiancé as she flew towards him and launched a kick at Bills but when she made contact she felt her leg break.

"Argh!" Videl moaned in pain as she fell to the ground clutching her leg.

"Pitiful." Bills commented annoyed as he squeezed Gohan's throat tighter and the son of Goku begun to black out.

'_Damn it!'_ Vegeta thought scowling as he watched the others getting the stuffing kicked out of them by Bills. _'This cannot be happening!'_

"Fusion, HA!"

Bills spun around and released the unconscious Gohan who fell flat on his face and stomach. The God of Destruction looked on slightly interested as a large blinding explosion of energy entered his vision. When the light cleared up, engulfed in a burning golden aura was a young boy that wore a blue and yellow coloured Metamoran vest. Around his waist was a blue/green sash, and he wore white silky pants, dark shoes, and black wristbands. He had black spiky hair similar to Vegeta's hairstyle but down the sides, they were purple.

"I don't know who you are kitty-cat but now the big guns have been drawn. Prepare for the might of Gotenks!" The fused being of Goten and Trunks boasted confidently whilst pointing a finger at him to empathise.

"The Fusion Dance, just a cheap way to way to break the mortal limits." Bills concluded, "Show me what you got boy!"

Gotenks charged him swinging his arm in a circle and threw the punch towards his face yelling, "Take my Dynamite Rolling Thunder Punch!"

The spinning fist went straight into Bills face but Bills once again didn't even flinch, and Gotenks immediately followed up with a ferocious barrage of punches but none did any damage.

"So this doesn't affect you at all then?" Gotenks asked during his punching barrage before jumping back and then swung a kick to Bills neck shouting, "Nuclear Kick!"

The kick connected to the humanoid cat's neck before Gotenks flipped backwards and fired a small energy blast and when it connected into Bills chest, he whispered, "Detonate."

An explosion suddenly enveloped Bills as Gotenks landed a few metres away with a smug grin on his face, "That should settle it."

His eyes widened however when the smoke cleared revealing an unamused Bills, "You're pathetic; I've never seen a fused being as weak as you."

"What how dare you?" Gotenks retorted angrily, '_Why does my strategy never work? All I want is to make my fights look fantastic, is that too much to ask?'_

"Gotenks you continuously aggravate me." Piccolo groaned not far away trying to pick himself up, "Just hit him with everything you've got."

"Hit me with everything that you've got?" Bills questioned overhearing, "Please, enlighten me."

"Super Saiyan!" Gotenks shouted and with a fierce roar, Gotenks powered straight up to his Super Saiyan 3 form, his muscles bulged and his now golden hair extended down to his waist. "3!"

Crackling with bolts of electricity around his body, the Super Saiyan 3 fused being fired a large energy blast from both his hands towards Bills.

Bills calmly battered it away with a much more interested look on his face, "So you can turn into that form as well, how interesting."

"You've seen this form before?" Gotenks questioned stupidly as he just remembered that his dad had recently gone Super Saiyan 3.

"Yep, not long ago against a Saiyan called Goku." Bills told him, "I hope you provide a better challenge than that weakling."

"Weakling?" Gotenks asked furiously, "My dad isn't a weakling!"

Bills merely gave him a creepy grin and before Gotenks had realised, Bills hand had roughly grabbed the top his hair and smashed him in the ground face first.

"You're even weaker." Bills noted before lifting the fused Super Saiyan back up and kicked him in the face which sent Gotenks skidding along the ground.

While all this was going on, just outside of the Capsule Corporation property, Whis was ordering some sushi having been interested in tasting some of the Earth food. He wasn't at all interested in watching the fight, none of the warriors there could beat him.

Vegeta could only stand there in fear; he never thought that he would meet Bills again, especially since he believed that he was a mere dream.

**Flashback**

_5 year old Vegeta stood in the central room of his father's spacecraft looking over a blue and red planet that they had been sent to destroy. The small boy currently wore full Saiyan battle armour with the shoulder and waist pads along with a red cape. He also wore the white gloves and boots and a full blue body spandex._

_His father initially was to be sent on the mission along with the other Saiyan warriors, but had gotten a call from Frieza and had to go and meet in a conference with him. He left Vegeta with some of the elite warriors and entrusted Nappa to be his bodyguard._

_Currently the bald brute was off to the kitchen's to get him some food and now the Saiyan Prince looked on at the planet that would be under their control in the next few hours._

_No, it would not be under their control, it would be under Frieza's._

_Vegeta glared angrily at the planet, his father had informed him that Frieza had been interested in his progress and was going to recruit him into his ranks and take him from his father. He hated the bastard. He was the Saiyan Prince, the Prince of the most powerful race in the universe and yet he had to work for that tyrant._

_His thoughts were cut off suddenly when he saw the Planet that they were supposed to conquer had exploded. Fortunately their ship was far enough to not be affected by the explosion however Vegeta grabbed a respirator and headed to the roof of the ship._

_They were supposed to conquer it, not blow it up._

_Exiting the ship with the respirator firmly over his mouth allowing him to breathe he looked out and saw the remains of the Planet. Scowling heavily he knew that the warriors that had been on the planet were dead._

"_What happened?" He growled out loud not expecting an answer, so you could imagine his surprise when he received one._

"_I blew it up and now I'm contemplating on blowing this ship up for the hell of it."_

_Vegeta spun around to see a Bills floating above him with a smirk on his face and when Vegeta's eyes met his, the Saiyan Prince suddenly felt a dark cold feeling envelop his body._

"_Who're you?" Vegeta asked shakily trying to be rid of the feeling and yet still was able to glare at the creature._

"_I'm Bills." He answered with a grin, "I'm known as the God of Destruction."_

"_G-God?" Vegeta stuttered in fear as the dark feeling grew stronger._

"_And you're the Saiyan Prince Vegeta correct? I hear you're going to be working for Frieza soon." Bills said and mentally grin when he saw the fear in the boy's eyes disappear the moment he mentioned the frost demon and had become full of hated. He didn't wait for an answer however, "You've got an interesting look in your eye. Full of hate and rage. Interesting, I look forward to hearing about your tales in the next few years. Don't be afraid of your hatred, let it drive you."_

_On his last few words, Bills increased his power which forced Vegeta to stumble before fainting. The God of Destruction picked the boy up and chucked him back inside his own ship. He didn't know why he wasn't just killing him along with the rest of the people in the ship, but something just seemed to tell him inside that he would regret it._

'_Maybe this Universe will become a bit more interesting now with the Prince of Saiyan's so full of hatred.' Bills thought before leaving, he had other planets to destroy. _

_When Vegeta woke the next day, his father had informed him that it was confirmed that Frieza had officially demanded that he would join his ranks. He also told him that the planet had been destroyed because of an asteroid that hit it on the opposite side of the Planet to where he had been. He explained that one of the Saiyan's who had been left on the ship had scoured the outskirts of the planet and saw a large flaming meteor heading straight to it._

'_It must have been a dream.' Vegeta thought, 'It was thanks to the foreboding I had about having to join Frieza, it must have conjured that dream. Since I've never seen Frieza, which must mean that I had imagined that Frieza would look like that.' _

**End of Flashback**

He couldn't move, that same feeling that he had felt back then was now pressing on him. He had never felt something so dark and cold, even Kid Buu wasn't this bad.

'_I won't be hindered by the blindness of my pride and neither will I back way in fear from any other opponent no matter how much stronger they are than me.'_

That was what he had said not too long ago, he had been afraid against Frieza, easily losing his resolve when he realised the difference in their powers. Also against Cell, his pride blinded him to the truth about his own limitations of his power and if not for Trunks, Cell would have killed him.

Where was his resolve? The resolve that he had acquired recently to catch up with Kakarot, he had to fight this monster, no matter what.

"This won't take long." Bills smirked at the downed Gotenks when suddenly a voice called out, "Buu turn you into a cookie!"

He glanced to his right to see his former pet shoot a pink beam from the antenna on his head and Bills allowed the beam to hit him. He felt it surround his body and then felt the beam tried to morph his body but with a quick burst of power, he shrugged the beam off.

"Why no turn into cookie?" Buu wondered fearfully.

"I'm stronger than you by a long way that is why." Bills said bluntly before shooting towards Buu and delivered three hard punches into Buu's gut completely knocking the wind out of the former villain. He then followed up with a brutal hit to his face with his tail followed with another knee into the stomach and finally backhanded him in the face which sent Buu into one of the buffet tables.

"Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" Gotenks shouted and released 10 miniature ghost versions of himself from his mouth. They were pure white in colour and only had a face and small torso with arms but no hands and they had no legs. They had the long hair of the Super Saiyan 3 form.

"All of you get him immediately!" Gotenks shouted not in the mood for playing around, this guy was way more powerful than Buu and he couldn't afford to play around. That is something that his father's had beat into him in the last couple of years.

All 10 ghosts shot towards him and jut as they were all about to jump on him, Bills suddenly vanished and re-appeared just a few metres from them.

"Catch me if you can." Bills said with a grin and began jogging away. Growling, all of the ghosts began chasing him, fully intent on blowing him up, but Bills remained one step ahead of them at all times.

Suddenly Bills appeared in front of a startled Gotenks and once again grabbed him on the top of his head and quickly glanced back to see the ghosts heading towards them. With a grin, he spun around and threw Gotenks into the path of the ghosts much to their shock and they tried to get out of the way, but one of them hit Gotenks. With that, it exploded causing a chain reaction and Gotenks was enveloped in a large explosion from all 10 Ghosts.

"Child's play, literally." Bills said with a grin.

Once the rubble and smoke from the explosion, Gotenks was revealed in a terrible state. No longer in Super Saiyan 3, back into his original form, his vest had been completely destroyed and the lower part of his pants was torn apart.

"Ouch, that really hurt." Gotenks groaned painfully.

"Gah, who are you?" Piccolo repeated now back on his feet, he removed his weighted clothing leaving him in his purple gi.

Bills ignored the Namekian and pointed his right index finger at Gotenks and said, "Goodbye, fused trash."

He fired a small beam towards Gotenks who was too injured to move out of the way, however a larger yellow beam suddenly knocked into the small thin beam knocking it off course and it missed a relieved Gotenks.

"You're the trash here Bills. I won't let you kill my son." Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyan's informed him as he appeared a few metres in front of Gotenks with his arms folded across his chest.

"Is that you Vegeta?" Bills asked skeptically and amused.

"In the flesh." Vegeta smirked confidently allowing his eagerness to battle overtake his misgivings over Bills identity, "It's nice that for once it will be me that destroys the enemy instead of Kakarot. Best of all, the one I kill is the God of Destruction."

"He's what?" Gotenks asked shocked.

"There is a God of Destruction?" Piccolo questioned in disbelief.

"Haven't you become cocky?" Bills noted ignoring the others, "Show me what you can do?"

In a burst of familiar golden light and blue electricity enveloped the Saiyan Prince's body as his eyes turned a teal colour and his spiky golden hair became rigid.

Before Vegeta could say or do anything else, Bills shot forward and aimed a backhand at Vegeta's face, but the Saiyan Prince was able to bring up his right forearm to block it and braced it with left. The force of the blow caused Vegeta to flinch severely and skid back 30 metres.

"Nice reflexes." Bills commented with a lazy grin.

Vegeta scowled, the force of the blow almost shattered his arm and he could tell from that grin that Bills was just playing around. It was time to bring out the big guns. He tensed and crouched slightly, his golden aura and electricity; the both burned and crackled fiercely respectively.

"Isn't this familiar?" Bills voiced out loud.

"Graaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Vegeta roared painfully as his muscles bulged slightly and his eyebrows disappeared and his golden hair grew down to his waist. Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince had finally achieved the Super Saiyan 3 form.

The newly transformed Vegeta stared at Bills intently who asked, "So you have also broken the mortal limits? Interesting."

Vegeta didn't reply as his mind took him back to the circumstances on how he achieved this new power.

**Flashback – 2 Months earlier**

_Vegeta sat under a tree in the backyard in a mediative position enjoying the peace and quiet. Currently his son was at Kakarot's house sparring with Goten and Kakarot judging from his senses. Bulma on the other hand was out at the shops, no doubt spending a bucket load of money on jewellery and clothes just because she could._

_He currently donned his dark blue spandex that he wore against Majin Buu along with his usual white boots and gloves. It was currently mid afternoon; the Saiyan Prince had finished his severe workout in his gravity chamber and now settled in for his usual afternoon meditation._

_Kakarot had explained to him a few weeks after defeating Kid Buu that a major step he had to do was meditation since it took more than an emotional upheaval to transform into a Super Saiyan 3. He said that you needed your soul to be completely balanced and have nothing holding you back from reaching into the untapped energy._

_Vegeta had no idea what he had meant, but Kakarot assured him that physically he was ready for the next level but just needed to find out what was holding him back mentally. So for the past two years he had been training hard not only physically but also mentally and he had little success. He had discovered the location of the energy inside of him but so far he hadn't been able to pull it out and it was really starting to frustrate him._

_Once again he located the energy deep inside and tried to pull it out and he could feel whatever it was holding it back loosen however it would lock whenever Vegeta got a certain amount of pull into it. _

'_I am the Prince of Saiyan's, why can't I acquire the power to ascend to the next level when Kakarot could.' Vegeta thought frustrated and tried again but this time it locked much sooner._

_Vegeta sighed; he had to calm down, getting angry would only screw up his chances of ascending. Taking a deep breath, Vegeta pushed his anger a way and focused on the sounds of nature around him. While he didn't care much for the people of Earth, especially how they all turned their back on him when he needed their help, he had become fond of the actual planet._

_All of his life he had been moving from one planet to another constantly wiping out civilisations and fighting many battles. Even when he arrived and stayed on Earth to prepare for the Androids he never took the time to settle in and enjoy the planet's surroundings. The desire to surpass Gohan after the Cell games drove him for a year of harsh training until he finally ascended. _

_Looking back, Vegeta concluded that he really just went through the motions of his training, never really having a true challenge. Sure he pushed his body to the breaking points, but he never felt anything exciting to really push him beyond that. _

_Over the last two years he realised that after Bulma and Trunks, Kakarot was the most important person in his life. Bulma and Trunks let him enjoy life outside of fighting; they gave him a home whilst Kakarot was needed to spur him on to greater heights. _

_Suddenly he felt the energy he was trying to pull out suddenly loosen further than ever and just as it was about to embrace him fully, it felt like it hit a solid wall._

'_You're pathetic.' A familiar voice entered his head, 'Where is your pride? Look how soft and weak you have become.'_

_Vegeta's eyes shot open but instead of being back in his backyard, he was surrounded by darkness and all that stood before him that he could see was a mirror. Looking in the mirror he was startled to see himself but he was much younger, roughly the age that he first met Kakarot and he was donned in his old armour._

'_You soft weak hearted fool.' The old version of Vegeta spat angrily, 'Look at what you have become. You are supposed to be the Prince of Saiyan's! The one destined to become the most powerful being in the universe!'_

"_Becoming the most powerful?" Vegeta asked his reflection, "That goal hasn't changed."_

'_Yes it has! You have accepted the fact that a low level trash is stronger than you!' His counterpart snapped, 'What about your Empire? Not only did you want to become the strongest in the universe, but you wanted to rule it! Remember?'_

"_Ruling the Universe?" Vegeta asked with a scoff, "I don't care about that anymore. That was just a twisted desire that I had that Frieza had planted in me. Also I never thought that I would have a home, so I thought that the universe itself could be my home and that I should conquer it. Now though, the Earth is my home, it has filled the longing I had when Planet Vegeta had been destroyed and I couldn't be happier. I have a queen and an heir. As for Kakarot surpassing me, yes that has been aggravating for many years but now I can see why he always had the advantage. He fights for more than himself; it helps him go beyond his limits to protect them. That feeling has seeped into my soul thanks to Bulma and Trunks and yes it is a little sentimental, but it helps me grow stronger."_

'_So that is your answer to get stronger, to become a sentimental weakling.' The Vegeta in the mirror said incredulously._

_Vegeta scoffed, "Hardly. I'm not a saint like Kakarot but I do have people I have affection for and I will protect them and the best way to do that is becoming the strongest in the universe."_

'_So keep Bulma and Trunks, but at least kill Kakarot. Destroy him and take your place as the strongest warrior in the universe!' The past Vegeta demanded._

"_Killing Kakarot... That isn't what I want anymore." Vegeta replied, "For years I've desired to end that clown's life, but for 7 years, he was indeed dead and in the end it slowed my development."_

'_What do you mean?'_

_Vegeta answered bluntly, "It took me a year to surpass Gohan. It helped that the brat didn't train anymore but after that I believed that I had become the strongest in the universe. With that realisation, I felt hollow as if something was missing. For the next 6 years I continued to train, continuously pushing myself to my limits and yet I never felt satisfied. Then Kakarot came back for a day and for the first time in 6 years, did I feel the thrill of a fight, finally I would get the chance to test my abilities. Of course what happened next humiliated me, and that was the discovery that Kakarot was indeed still stronger than me. I had been content with my life with Bulma and Trunks but the pain of that humiliation made me throw it out the window to increase me power."_

'_Exactly.' The darker side of Vegeta exclaimed, 'You removed those weights and look how much stronger you became!'_

"_Wrong!" Vegeta snarled, "That was the most disgraceful thing that I have ever done! I allowed another being give me power! Me! The Prince of the Saiyan's! Having to gain a power up from a pathetic magician! I got my chance at redemption when given another chance to defeat Majin Buu and with the knowledge that Kakarot had gone even further than the Ascended Saiyan form further humiliated me!"_

'_He has ruined your honour countless of times.' The dark Vegeta said with a twisted grin, 'The only choice you have is to kill Kakarot and reclaim your honour!'_

"_You still don't get it do you?" Vegeta asked his darker self, "The one who ruined my honour was me! Kakarot discovered the next level whilst I didn't even think of the possibility! Do you understand what I am getting at?"_

_The other Vegeta didn't say anything and Vegeta continued, "It was just like when I fought the Androids, I firmly believed that I was at the pinnacle of power. I thought I had become the strongest in the universe. And for even the possibility that there was a power beyond that to enter my mind, I had to get the stuffing beaten out of me. After I became an Ascended Saiyan, not once did I consider that there was a level beyond. Do you understand yet? I need Kakarot alive, I need someone to force me to keep reaching beyond what I believe." _

_The Vegeta in the mirror looked at him with narrowed eyes but before he could retort, Vegeta cut him off, "I'm still a warrior and I have my pride. But I am over it. I'm over being blinded by it. Those days are over. It has been my own pride that has held me back all of these years. I'm finally embracing the changes in my life. I won't be hindered by the blindness of my pride and neither will I back way in fear from any other opponent no matter how much stronger they are than me. I, Vegeta, Prince of Saiyan's will ascend to the next level, but not just for myself, but for Bulma and Trunks as well. And yes, even for Kakarot!"_

_The mirror began to crack as the Vegeta inside looked shocked but then for a moment he smirked, "You're finally ready." He finished as the mirror shattered and a golden energy burst through it from behind blinding Vegeta._

_In the real world, Vegeta woke startled from his mediation and took in a few deep breaths. Gaining his composure, the Saiyan Prince could feel another layer of power inside of him similar to the way he felt with his Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 transformation. Elation filled his mind, he hoped he hadn't read this wrong._

_Transforming into a Super Saiyan 2, Vegeta could feel that extra layer of power even more and delving into it, he grabbed onto it and pulled it up and let it consumed him. In an explosion of golden energy, Vegeta's victorious voice ran out deeply, "At last, I have ascended!"_

**End of Flashback**

"Now Bills, prepare for the might of the Saiyan Prince!" Vegeta boasted confidently, electricity dancing around his body.

"I'm shaking." Bills said and gave Vegeta the come hither signal.

However before he could attack a loud piercing whistle interrupted them and looking over at the back door of the Capsule Corp building stood a police woman.

"That is enough!" She shouted angrily, "I have received several complaints about the noise coming from this place and it has to stop!"

"You cannot be serious?" Vegeta muttered with wide eyes.

Bills rolled his eyes and mentally surrounded the woman and with a snap of his fingers, he destroyed her. He chuckled lightly and told Vegeta, "You said before you wouldn't let me hurt your son right? That must mean you have a mate to. I wonder who I should kill first, your woman or your son?"

Vegeta shot towards Bills completely enraged by his threat and threw a barrage of punches at his opponent, but Bills calmly dodged them all, going even further to cross his arms over his chest in a bored manner. Vegeta broke away from his punches and instead aimed a kick to Bills head, but Bills ducked under it and using his tail, he wrapped it around the Prince's foot and slammed him into the ground. He then followed up by tossing Vegeta into the air and just when Vegeta regained his composure in mid air, Bills appeared behind him and elbow him in the back.

Vegeta managed to brace himself just before he hit the ground and managed to land on all fours creating a small crated in the ground.

"What's wrong, _Prince_?" Bills mocked, "Having some trouble are we? You should eat more fish and drink more milk. Your bones are quite fragile, if I decided to hit your back a little harder, it would have snapped."

Vegeta bit his lip and forced himself not to rise to the taunt; he wouldn't allow his anger and frustration to cloud his judgment.

"Here Vegeta, dodge this and this whole planet will be destroyed!" Bills informed him as he raised his hand into the air and began to gather purple energy.

"Damn you." Vegeta growled trying to ignore the irony of his situation. It used to be him after all that was in Bills position. How strange, he was going to protect the planet that 14 years ago he tried to destroy.

Vegeta curled his fingers and placed both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction, so that the palm of one hand was on the back of the other. Taking a few moments to charge his energy, he propelled both hands forward towards Bills and fired his energy blast. The result was a powerful, huge, golden-coloured beam that emanated from his hands and body.

"Galick Gun!" Vegeta shouted as his attack headed straight up towards Bills who responded by thrusting his arm forward and unleashed his own purple energy blast to block it.

Both attacks collided forcefully and neither gave ground and Vegeta pumped more energy into it and started to gain some advantage, but Bills merely raised his power slightly and pushed back. The beam stayed deadlock for a moment before Vegeta pumped every bit of energy into the blast and began to push it back.

Unknown to him, Bills grinned and cut off the energy he was feeding in his attack and allowed Vegeta's to overpower his own and was enveloped in the blast.

Vegeta panted heavily, struggling to hold onto his Super Saiyan 3 form, he hadn't had much practise on maintaining his new form. It was something that he still had to work on.

"How did you like that Bills?" Vegeta asked with a smirk as he waited for the smoke to clear to see how much he damaged him. The Saiyan Prince's eyes widened suddenly when he felt Bills energy behind him and he spun around to see Bills standing behind him with a hand pointing straight at him.

"Weak." Bills answered and unleashed a purple energy wave at the Saiyan Prince.

"Gaaaahhhh!" Vegeta yelled in pain as the blast enveloped him and as he was sent flying, he realised that he had been tricked; Bills had forced him to expend all of his energy.

Bills watched his energy blast collide with the Capsule Corp building and slowly approached the rubble and saw Vegeta lying on the floor unconscious. He had reverted back to his base form and his part of his armour and spandex had been destroyed.

"So much for the mighty Prince of Saiyan's." Bills commented and turned back to the two remaining warriors, an injured Gotenks and Piccolo. With a smirk Bills rose into the air and then pointed towards the rest of West City, and with the wave of his finger, he obliterated it. Fire and smoke rose into the air and Gotenks and Piccolo could only look on in horror at the destruction and how easily he did it.

"This is goodbye." Bills told them as he continued to rise in the air, "I'm going to destroy this infested planet completely." Before Piccolo or Gotenks could do anything about it, Bills teleported away.

"Piccolo, what do we do?" Gotenks asked painfully.

Piccolo shook his head despairingly, "Nothing Gotenks. There isn't anything we can do."

Whis who had just finished his new favourite food sushi could only look on sadly at what was happening to the Earth. His new found favourite sushi bar had been destroyed in that explosion caused by Bills. Only moments later did he feel Goku's energy appear near Bills and Whis thought, _'Please defeat him Goku. I want to be whole again.'_

**Sacred World of the Kai's**

"Goku you better hurry." Kibito Kai said urgently as he saw Bills heading towards space from his crystal ball.

"Oh man, you're right." Goku replied as he looked into the ball, he stuffed his earring in his pocket and chucked Kibito Kai the other, "Quick give that to Vegeta and then bring him up to where Bills and I are."

Kibito Kai nodded, "You got it."

"Wait a moment Goku." Old Kai intervened, "How do you plan to breathe in space?"

Goku's eyes widened and said panicky, "Gosh, I don't know. I never thought of that."

"Young people." Old Kai muttered in annoyance and quickly chanted a few words and waved his hand over Goku's face.

"What did you do?" Goku asked, "I don't feel different."

Old Kai rolled his eyes, "It's a spell, and it will allow you to breathe in space. When you're in space, your head will be covered in an invisible bubble full of replenishing oxygen. Don't worry, since it is magic, it won' be destroyed by any punches or energy blasts to the face."

"That's great, thanks old Kai!" Goku said gratefully before turning serious, "I better go."

Utilising Instant Transmission, Goku vanished.

Old Kai turned to Kibito Kai, "Make sure you bring Vegeta to me first so I can give him the same spell I gave Goku."

"You got it." Kibito Kai said and then vanished.

**Above Earth**

Bills ascended high into space and looked down at the peaceful planet that he was about to blow up. He raised his hand into the air and was just about to bring it down and blow up the Earth when he felt another energy signature appear behind him.

The Saiyan from Earth appeared 50 metres behind the God of Destruction and quickly formed a Destructo Disc and threw it at Bills. Sensing the incoming attack, Bills caught the disc in between his fingers before shattering it into pieces.

His eyes widened when he saw who had appeared, "It's you again."

"Hi." Goku said simply.

**Sacred World of the Kai's**

Kibito Kai reappeared on his planet with an unconscious Vegeta in his arms and placed him gently on the ground. He then began to heal the Saiyan Prince, he had to be quick, and he didn't have much time.

Vegeta opened his eyes groggily before sitting up sharply as he remembered what happened and noticing Kibito Kai he asked harshly, "What happened? Where is Bills?"

"He is above Earth and Goku is just about to fight him again." Kibito Kai explained.

"Well if anyone can defeat him, it's Kakarot." Vegeta admitted, "Even though I too am a Super Saiyan 3, Kakarot just has this ability to pull off the impossible."

"He won't pull this one off." Old Kai said, "He is not even in the same realm of power as Bills. There is only one way and even that is slim."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Talk Old Kai, what are you talking about?"

"Here you go Vegeta." Kibito Kai chucked the earring and Vegeta instinctively caught the object and groaned in disgust when he saw it was a Potara earring.

"Now don't you dare crush it!" Old Kai said sternly, "This is the Earth's only chance of winning."

Vegeta sighed and put it on his right ear without complaint much to the 2 Kai's shock; if there was no other option and only no other option, then he would do it.

Old Kai quickly waved the spell that he put on Goku on Vegeta and told Kibito Kai, "Quick get him there now!"

The fused Kai nodded and grabbed Vegeta's shoulder and teleported to where Goku was.

**Above Earth**

"So you're really going to try and fight me again? You were at the Kai Planet, if you had just given up and stayed there, you wouldn't have to die." Bills asked smoothly as he hovered above the beautiful planet Earth with his arms folded across his chest.

Goku glared at the imposing figure, with the top of his red gi gone and a few holes in the lower part of his pants, the Saiyan contemplated on just how he was going to defeat him. He could feel his earring in his pocket it shouldn't take long for Kibito Kai to heal Vegeta and knew the Saiyan Prince would be joining him shortly. It was certainly a different experience hovering in space, but thanks to his energy control, it was easy to move without unwilling float around.

"I've never learned how to give up." Goku smirked confidently, "Besides I've died a few times already, I don't fear it."

Bills chuckled at the Saiyan's boast, "You better be careful, boasts like that will really piss me off and I may decide to obliterate your soul."

"Obliterate my soul?" Goku asked curiously, "I haven't heard an exaggeration that big in a while."

"Exaggeration!?" Bills laughed mockingly, "You stupid rodent, I am the God of Destruction. When I say obliterate your soul, I literally mean, obliterate your soul. I can make you cease to exist."

"You're bluffing!" Goku stated in disbelief.

Bills just continued to give him a creepy grin as he pondered to himself, _'Should I prove my point by simply eradicating his soul? Yet, if I just kill him then he can continue to grow stronger in the Other World. Decisions, decisions.'_

"Kakarot!" Vegeta suddenly exclaimed as he appeared a few metres away from his rival and friend. Goku grinned at his arrival, if there was anyone he wanted to fight alongside against Bills, it would be Vegeta.

Kibito Kai had his hand on Vegeta's shoulder indicating that he had brought him via Instant Transmission and the Kai didn't stay to chat, immediately teleporting back to his own world.

"You look in bad shape." Goku noted as he saw the top right part of Vegeta's battle armour had been energy. Something that got Goku's main interest however was the blue Potara earring in Vegeta's right ear.

"Like you're any better." Vegeta retorted in annoyance.

"Now this might be a bit more interesting." Bills said with sudden interest, "Let's see if your combined power can make a difference."

"Kakarot, let's see if the two of us can take him." Vegeta grunted, "Hopefully we can prove strong enough so that we don't have to use these blasted earrings."

"I agree." Goku approved and withdrew his own earring and placing on his right ear, as long as it was on the same side that Vegeta's was on, they wouldn't fuse. It didn't seem safe enough to leave it in his pocket.

"Let's go Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted powering up to Super Saiyan 2.

"Yeah!" Goku followed Vegeta unleashing his Ascended Saiyan transformation.

"Graaaaaahhh!" With a primal war of the last two full bloodied Saiyan's alive, they erupted in a fierce golden energy and transformed into their Super Saiyan 3 forms. The Two long golden haired Saiyan's stood side by side; their golden aura's forming into one along with the electricity.

"Impressive lightshow." Bills said amused, "Now how about you show me your power in battle."

"Together Kakarot." Vegeta said, his was voice much deeper due to the strain of the Super Saiyan 3 from, "We have to hit him hard and fast."

Goku replied by shooting forwards straight at Bills with Vegeta bringing up the rear and the Saiyan from Earth threw a punch at Bills face. The cat God merely blocked it with his forearm and Goku suddenly ducked as Vegeta appeared with a round house kick to his chest. With the hand that didn't block Goku's attack, Bills merely grabbed Vegeta's kick and then raised the forearm that had blocked Goku's punch above his head.

Goku had appeared above him swing his arms downwards with his hands clasped together aiming for the top of Bills head but it was blocked by Bills forearm. The God of Destruction followed up by swinging Vegeta into Goku causing both Saiyan's to grunt in pain and Bills quickly followed up by elbowing the both of them in the back sending them back towards the planet Earth but they were able to pull out of the momentum.

"Come on you two." Bills goaded, "Make this a bit more interesting please."

"How dare he mock us?!" Vegeta snarled furiously before charging towards Bills once again, this time it was Goku that trailed behind slightly. When he reached the God, Vegeta unleashed a furious barrage of punches and kicks along with Goku, both warriors attacked each side of Bills. However, every punch that was thrown from each fighter, Bills blocked with each arm and every time the Saiyan's fired a kick, it was blocked by Bills legs.

When both Vegeta and Goku each launched a punch at Bills face, he vanished in a burst of speed startling the Saiyan's who virtually hit nothing. Since they were in space, they didn't even hit air. However before they could even begin to look for their opponent, a tail suddenly wrapped tightly around Vegeta's throat.

"Vegeta!" Goku gasped seeing his friend choking and shot towards Bills to free Vegeta, but Bills calmly pointed a finger at Goku and a red energy rope shot out of and tightly bound Goku.

"Wait your turn." Bills said and squeezed his tail tighter around Vegeta's throat completely suffocating the Saiyan Prince who struggled to remove the vice grip on his throat. A faint memory crept up on Vegeta, he had been in this situation before against Frieza and it had got him killed. A smouldering fury enveloped Vegeta, he would not keel over like he had done against Frieza.

His golden aura bursting to life frantically surprising Bills, Vegeta released one of his hands that had been pulling against Bills tail and began focusing all of his energy into it. Instead of focusing the energy into an energy disc, he condensed it even further, making much sharper and soon a small blade of blue energy surrounded his hand. He swung his arm back intending to cut off Bills tail but the God with a quick flick of his tail sent Vegeta crashing into Goku.

'_That was close.'_ Bills thought cautiously, _'I'm only using 20% of my maximum power, it will take me a few minutes to charge up to my maximum and that attack would have cut through my tail. Perhaps it is time I stopped playing with them, these two are the strongest warriors I have ever faced. No one in Other World is stronger than them. Yet they are a long, long way off from reaching the God realm of power. Yet the Oracle fish said that a Super Saiyan God would appear, but while these two far outstrip the mortal limits, they are no God's. So who is it? Will one of these warriors obtain a new transformation that will somehow put them into the God realm of power? I better not risk it; I should end this now and yet... I want to see this Super Saiyan God. What to do?'_

"Damn it!" Vegeta scowled as he floated a few metres away from Goku, his small energy blade still active, "What is it with the enemies of late? The pink tub of lard Buu, the Kid freaky bubblegum Buu and now this scrawny cat! Why are these freaks constantly overpowering me?! I've said it before and I will say it again! Every time I reach a new level of strength, a greater power appears to challenge my authority. It's as if fate is laughing at me with a big stupid grin, just like yours Kakarot!"

"Gee thanks." Goku muttered as he tried to break free of the binding that Bills had hit him with. Seeing this, Vegeta quickly slashed through the bindings and freed Goku.

"You two are dangerous." Bills purred menacingly, "By all accounts I should wipe you two from existence so that you don't reach the power of the God realm and somehow defeat me. However you two interest me so I'm going to give you a chance."

"A chance, what do you mean?" Goku asked curiously. It scared him that this guy was so sure that he could erase their existence.

Bills answered that by creating two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brought them above his head to create one single huge energy sphere. Both Goku's and Vegeta's eyes widened when they sensed the energy radiating however as terrifying as the power they were sensing was, it paled in comparison when they realised their positioning. The God of Destruction was currently drifting above them and the two Saiyan's were directly between him and the Earth.

"Oh just great." Vegeta groaned as he realised what Bills was doing, he knew this tactic well since he had used it on Kakarot.

"I hate it when people do this." Goku complained, "Forcing me to fight against their attack in order to protect the Earth."

"Just shut up Kakarot." Vegeta grunted harshly, the strain was starting to become too much on his body, he wouldn't be able to hold onto the Super Saiyan 3 form for much longer.

"Now pipe down and listen closely!" Bills shouted, "This attack is still only the tip of my power. These are your choices, you can fight back and die along with the Earth or you can move aside and let me destroy the Earth and I will spare your lives. If you fight back and by some miracle, you actually survive, then I will erase your existence! Now make your choice!"

"Vegeta are only chance is to combine our attacks." Goku said as his golden aura erupted fiercely around him.

"That's a risky move Kakarot. As much as I loathe admitting, the fusion might be our only hope." Vegeta retorted dubiously.

Goku grinned at him confidently, "If I wasn't 100% sure we could stop it, then I would fuse, but I know we can. C'mon Vegeta, let's show him the true power of the Saiyan race."

"Haha." Vegeta chuckled softly, "Who would have thought that it would be I that suggest the fusion and you would put the faith in our Saiyan pride? I'm with you Kakarot; let's show this bastard what true Saiyan's can do!"

With a fierce roar, the two strongest mortal's in the universe erupted in a large golden aura, with large bolts of electricity surrounding their bodies.

Goku cupped his hands to the right side of his waist and began to pour all of his energy into his palms and formed a ball of blue energy.

Vegeta on the other hand, drew his hands to the side and began gathering all of his energy before throwing his arms forward and cupped them in a similar position that is used in the Kamehameha wave. However, his hands were sideways instead of one on top of the other.

"So that is you answer then." Bills acknowledged the two warriors, he should have known better than to offer two Saiyan's the chance to walk away from a fight, "Fine then prepare to be destroyed!"

Inside a large golden aura, the two Saiyan warriors finished charging their attacks, in Goku's hands; a bright blue light was being unleashed whilst a ball of yellow energy had formed in Vegeta's hands. Out of the ball were large bolts of electricity-like energy that were sent in random directions.

"Now die you Saiyan rodents!" Bills yelled and threw the large sphere of flaming energy towards the two Saiyan warriors.

"Ka... me... ha... me... HA!" Goku roared and threw his arms forward and released the large blue wave of energy.

"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta shouted and fired the massive golden-yellow beam of energy at the incoming ball of energy.

The two large energy beams collided with God of Destruction's large Nova ball and for a moment the two seemed to be even when suddenly the Kamehameha/Final Flash Combo began to slowly push the ball back.

Bills eyes widened when he saw his attack begin to push back, however his surprise didn't last long before he suddenly grinned. He raised his arm and pointed his closed fist at his own attack before he unclenched his fist and his ball of energy suddenly broke apart sending larger meteorites of energy descending down to the Earth. With the large orb of energy broken apart, Vegeta and Goku's attack shot straight towards Bills.

"What the hell?" Vegeta yelled shocked.

"He split apart his attack." Goku said in disbelief.

There wasn't anything that they could do to stop it now, this was their final attack, and Goku knew that his Super Saiyan 3 form would collapse once his beam of energy ended. Their attack closed in on Bills but he just grinned and teleported away from the attack and reappeared above and behind the two Warriors.

Vegeta's Final Flash was sent into the far reaches of space. Panting heavily, the Saiyan Prince's Super Saiyan 3 form collapsed, reverting back into his base form.

Goku in a last ditch effort, took control of his Kamehameha wave and guided it back towards Bills but the God of Destruction merely caught it with his hand and held onto it firmly until Goku's power gave out.

Goku was then force to revert back into his original form, no longer able to sustain the Super Saiyan 3 transformation, "Oh man, this does not look good."

"K-Kakarot, look at the Earth." Vegeta said in disbelief.

Goku gasped horrified when he looked back at his home planet; there were large portions of the world that were just black.

"If I had to estimate, he just destroyed a third of life of the world." Vegeta declared ominously, "And I don't mean people, I mean all life, plants, trees, ground, and oceans."

"Yes, unfortunately when I broke apart my attack, each meteorite was much weaker and not to mention they broke off when they hit the atmosphere." Bills explained, "However now I've had enough. Say goodbye, both of you along with the rest of the Earth, will cease to exist!"

"Darn it, we have no choice Vegeta." Goku said regretfully.

"I know." Vegeta said resigned, "We lucked out against Buu, but it looks like we were always destined to become Vegetto."

A purple aura became to surround Bills, "It is time to prepare for your oblivion!"

"Go Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted as Goku quickly took off the earring on his right ear before connecting it to his left one. He lost all control of his body and so had Vegeta as they were both forced towards each other and once their bodies hit each other, they were warped in a bright green light and their bodies and consciousness were forced together.

"What the hell is going on?" Bills said confused as he saw the two warriors head straight towards each other before erupting in a green light.

Once the light cleared away, a single figure instead of two now floated in space. The man was about the same height as Goku but his black hair resembled Vegeta's as it stuck upwards except for the two bangs sticking out like a downward "V" shape. He wore the white gloves and boots that Vegeta wore and he also had Goku's gi pants but it was dark blue, the same colour as Vegeta's spandex and blue belt. Covering his torso was the Saiyan armour that Vegeta had been wearing and the shirt that Goku wore underneath his gi, except this one was orange in colour. Also he had the yellow Potara earrings hanging on his ears.

"I'm back, bitches!" Vegetto shouted arrogantly.

**You like it, Review it. Don't like it, don't read it. See areas that need improvement, Review it and tell me.**

**I know full well Vegetto will not be in the movie, but I decided this would be more fun than simply Goku unlocking a whole new level of power and defeating Bills. That is what is most likely to happen in the movie. How will they separate from this fused fusion this time? It will be answered in the final chapter.**

**Vegeta becoming Super Saiyan 3 – First let me remind you that I have disregarded DBGT storyline so don't even both bringing that up with me. Now as for the reason on why I allowed Vegeta to become a Super Saiyan 3 is because at the end of DBZ we know that Goku is still the strongest fighter but we don't know just how strong Vegeta has become. By ignoring the GT plot, it allows the chance for Vegeta to ascend to Super Saiyan 3. Knowing what we know of Vegeta's character, his drive to become the strongest, it is possible that he could become a Super Saiyan 3. Goku achieved Super Saiyan and Vegeta strove to unlock the power for himself. This was followed by Gohan becoming a Super Saiyan 2 and that Vegeta trained intensely for the next 7 years and managed to reach that form. **

**So now that he knows that there is a level above, isn't it possible for him to achieve it? Vegeta never gets a break, which is how his character develops as he learns to embrace the good in him. I decided for Vegeta to achieve Super Saiyan 3, he needed to fully rid himself of his darker desires. I did this because Super Saiyan 3 didn't need a sudden emotional upheaval, but an intense mind and to accept his whole being. Kind of like how Ichigo accepted both his Zanpakutō and Hollow in the Fake Karakura Town arc and ascended into a whole new level of power.**

**This also 'completes' his character development as he has rid himself of those desires that flared up in the Babidi saga.**

**Also I like to think when he says to Goku, 'We couldn't fight here. When we fight, we will need a whole planet for our arena.' Now he is most likely saying that the ring is too small for them to fight seriously, but I like to think that he literally means that since we are both Super Saiyan 3's we will literally need a whole planet to fight in.**

**Also in these power levels, it shows Vegetto's in his base form and as you will see I had him weaker than either Goku's and Vegeta's Super Saiyan level. This is simply because to me it doesn't make logical sense for Vegetto to be stronger than Super Buu just by combining their base power levels. Also despite the fact that I love the fight between Vegetto (Base) and Super Buu, it is a filler fight as in the manga he immediately goes Super Saiyan after I calculated his base form was simply adding Goku and Vegeta's base form and then multiplying it by 10.  
**

**You will see the difference in power when he turns Super Saiyan in the next chapter. **

**The Fusion Dance pluses the Saiyan's base together and then times it by x2. Because they are two Saiyan's in one, their Super Saiyan transformation is x100 of their base. So it is more effective for them to fuse when they are in their base forms.**

**Also I had Gohan transform into his remaining Mystic power that he had left, this wasn't initially in my plans, but after seeing some more screen shots, Gohan is fighting Bills in what appears to be his original form. However there is also a chance that he still has his Mystic form. So to explain, the power that Gohan has lost since he has stopped training has forced to him to revert back into his Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 forms. However he can still pull out a bit more power to go into a much weaker version of his Mystic powers. If I had to jot down his full mystic power level that he had in the Buu Saga it would be at 35,000,000,000. So you can see just how much weaker it is now by looking at the power level list below:**

**Power Levels:**

**Goku (Base) = 60,000,000**

**Goku (9x Kaio-Ken) = 540,000,000**

**Goku (SS) = 3,000,000,000**

**Goku (SS2) = 6,000,000,000**

**Goku (SS3) = 24,000,000,000**

**Vegeta (Base) = 58,000,000**

**Vegeta (SS) = 2,900,000,000**

**Vegeta (SS2) = 5,800,000,000**

**Vegeta (SS3) = 23,200,000,000**

**Kamehameha/Final Flash Combo = 47,200,000,000**

**Vegetto (Base) = 1,180,000,000**

**Gohan (Base) = 25,000,000**

**Gohan (SS) = 1,250,000,000**

**Gohan (SS2) = 2,500,000,000**

**Gohan (Left over Mystic Power) = 5,000,000,000**

**Goten (Base) = 11,000,000**

**Goten (SS) = 550,000,000**

**Trunks (Base) = 11,000,000**

**Trunks (SS) = 550,000,000**

**Gotenks (Base) = 44,000,000 **

**Gotenks (SS) = 4,400,000,000**

**Gotenks (SS3) = 17,600,000,000**

**Bills (Suppressed) = 50,000,000,000**

**Whis (Suppressed) = 10,000,000,000**

**Answering the Readers:**

_**C:**__ you missed to mention Vegeta's ssj2 power, how you can forget it?! He became ssj2 during the 7 years after Cell, and fought Buu with it._

_**R:**__ I didn't miss it; I just didn't include it yet until this chapter._

_**C: **__I wonder if Super Saiyan God will somehow give Goku a permanent power up (from Base to SSJ3) in general._

_**R:**__ From what I can see from the screenshots, it seems to have boosted his Super Saiyan form's power immensely._

_**C:**__ A full powered Vegetto vs. Bills would have been epic._

_**R:**__ Read the next chapter to find out._

_**Q:**__ I think you have Goku's base strength wrong it should be more than 180,000 considering he was that strong when he fought Ginyu. Tell me what you think?_

_**A:**__ Well his base power is now 60 Million so that is x30 increase since his battle with Ginyu. Right now Goku's base power is only half of Frieza's full power and this is deliberate. Frieza was such a huge part of the story and his huge power was significant, so I wanted to make sure that in order to beat Frieza, a Saiyan had to become a Super Saiyan. If a Saiyan isn't fused or a Super Saiyan, then they can't beat Frieza. With this it shows how important the Super Saiyan transformations are because they increase a Saiyan's power drastically. _

_**Q:**__ What did Vegeta want to show Goku in Chapter 1? Is it Vegeta new Super Saiyan Form or Level he has reached? Can Vegeta possibly reach Super Saiyan 3 in your story?_

_**A:**__ He wanted to test out his Super Saiyan 3 form._

_**Q:**__ How will Goku and Z-Warriors stop Bills and Whis?_

_**A:**__ Vegetto seems to be the best bet._

_**Q:**__ If Brolly's power was compensated for since his death. Including the fact that he has great stamina, his power rises with each passing second, even when not training, but it rises even higher than any Saiyan's when training and fighting. And since Brolly's a Full blooded Saiyan, I doubt he wouldn't train while in Hell, Saiyan's live and die for training and fighting after all. Who do you think would win? Brolly or Bills?_

_**A:**__ I assume that you follow the legendary Dragon Ball Multiverse, since that is how they describe Broly's power. I can't say the same for canon Bills, but my interpretation is that the only way for Bills to win is to kill him immediately. However with how arrogant Bills is he would allow Broly to power up and before long it would be too late, so then Broly would win._

_**C:**__ If you get the chance, check out a Brolly fic called 'The chosen path'_

_**R:**__ I'll definitely have a look when I get the chance._


	4. Vegetto vs Bills

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

**Chapter 4 – Vegetto vs. Bills**

"What is this?" Bills questioned genuinely confused after seeing the two tired warriors suddenly become one in a few seconds, "They just fused together instantly? I've never seen anything like this."

"Never thought I would see battle again, but hey, who am I to complain." Vegetto grinned and started throwing a barrage of punches and kicks at nothing. He did this just to get used to the feeling of his power.

"Who are you?" Bills asked, "And how did those two mice fuse so easily?"

"You can call me Vegetto." The fused Saiyan answered. His voice had each of the Saiyan's overlapping one another, "As for how I came to be, well it doesn't matter. Once fused, I can't be unfused."

"I suppose it doesn't matter." Bills said, "Perhaps you will give me a much better fight."

"Oh, I can guarantee that." Vegetto smirked, "In fact, I am the one that is going to kill you."

"You seem pretty confident. Show me what you can do." Bills demanded.

Vegetto clenched his fists and began to power up. His muscles bulged and his hair became rigid and golden and with a burst of power, Vegetto activated his Ascended Saiyan form. A golden aura much larger than ever before surrounded the fused Saiyan and electricity crackled ferociously around his body.

**On Earth**

Whis's eyes widened as he felt a large increase of power and he knew that it wasn't Bills power level, in fact it was like Goku's and Vegeta's wrapped in one. Sensing the power, Whis grinned, just maybe Bills will be defeated after all.

**Back in Space**

"Now you can call me Super Vegetto!" The Saiyan yelled confidently, "You should be proud, I haven't shown this level of power to anyone."

"Well I'm honoured." Bills purred as he descended lower until he was level with the Saiyan, "Your power is impressive, but it doesn't quite equal my own."

"We'll see." Vegetto said confidently, "Why don't you power up? At the level that you're at right now, it won't be much of a fight. I wouldn't even need to be at this level to defeat you."

"If you insist." Bills said crouching slightly and clenched his fists tightly. A purple aura surrounded him, "I will show you the true power of a God!"

The purple energy that surrounded him earlier swelled up to several times his size as the cat God's power went up incredibly.

Vegetto frowned as he felt the energy. Bills wasn't holding anything back, no restrain and no control. It was a good thing that they were fighting in space above the Earth, if he had been powering up on Earth, he would have destroyed it with his recklessness.

"So what do you think?" Bills asked with a purr, the purple energy that had been surrounding him had receded into what appeared to be a second layer of skin.

Vegetto smirked in excitement as his golden aura pulsated to its maximum, "I'm impressed, this is going to be fun unlike the last time I fought."

"I find it curious how you said that once you're fused, you couldn't un-fuse." Bills stated, "And yet, I was fighting the two separate beings earlier."

"It doesn't really matter." Vegetto chuckled, "Now I think we've had enough talking don't you? My blood is pumping for a good fight. Don't disappoint me."

"You arrogant mouse, you think you can keep up with me!" Bills said annoyed.

The Saiyan responded simply by giving him the come hither sign and with a furious roar, Bills charged him at an astonishing speed. Bills threw a punch at Vegetto's face but it was blocked by the Saiyan's forearm and Vegetto quickly counter attacked him with a kick to the head. Bills was able to avoid it by flipping over Vegetto and just as he descended downwards, his tail shot out and wrapped around the fused warrior's neck. However just before it could grip tightly onto it, Vegetto suddenly vanished and appeared behind Bills and kicked him hard in the back.

"GAH!" Bills yelped in pain as he was sent sailing through space before flipping over and regaining his balance. "How did you get behind me?"

"Instant Transmission! You should know how useful that technique is." Vegetto retorted smugly.

Bills growled and threw to large blasts of purple energy waves from each of his hands. He was enraged by this Saiyan's arrogance.

"Seriously?" Vegetto asked amused seeing the incoming energy waves. Just as the energy beams were about to reach him, he teleported away, successfully dodging the blasts.

Bills grinned knowing exactly where his opponent would appear and began to turn his head around to a spot behind him, his eyes firmly on the location that Vegetto would appear. He also had a purple energy ball prepared in his right hand.

"What're you looking at?" A voice said right in front of him and before he could do anything, a fierce punch slammed into his stomach.

Bills was forced to bend forward from the pain as his head swivelled back to see Vegetto standing in front of him, his fist firmly in his stomach. Vegetto quickly followed up with an uppercut to Bills chin before appearing above him and with a backhand to the face, he sent the God of Destruction hurtling towards the Earth.

Seeing the Destructive God regain his poise, Vegetto couldn't help taunt, "Oh come on! Is this the extent of your power? You should know that a true warrior doesn't attack the same spot twice in a row. Can't get predictable now can we?"

"How dare you?!" Bills shouted enraged. He was the God of Destruction, how dare this pathetic little rodent mock him.

Vegetto narrowed his eyes when he saw Bills suddenly vanished, and sensing the faint trail of energy, the fused warrior quickly spun around and crossed his forearms over his chest. He managed to get into position just in the nick of time as Bills appeared and threw a hard punch that connected with his block.

Vegetto grimace in pain from the blow and a moment later he realised his folly. He had bent his head down when the blow hit and so he didn't notice Bills tail ascend and wrap around his left arm and pull it away. With this, his guard had been opened up and Bills quickly took his chance and launched a barrage of fierce punches to Vegetto's torso.

Vegetto grunted in pain form all the blows and the momentum gained by Bills made it impossible for him to break way. After several seconds of enduring the bombardment of punches, Bills finally let up when he gave him a brutal uppercut to his chin. The blow sent Vegetto upwards but it gave him the precious few seconds to quickly gather small balls of yellow energy into each of his fingertips on his right hand.

"Banshee Blast!"

Vegetto unleashed the small blasts towards Bills who simply raised his forearm to block the attack but it was all Vegetto need. With his left hand, he fired a one handed Kamehameha in order to shoot him away from Bills and gain some needed distance. With his poise restored, Vegetto smirked as he swiped a bit of blood that had descended down his lip.

"Hey that wasn't bad at all." Vegetto praised the God, "Keep fighting like that and I might actually enjoy myself."

"Your arrogance is getting on my nerves." Bills told him.

Vegetto retorted, "Now that's a laugh. You can dish it out, but you can't take it."

"Oh that's it!" Bills yelled annoyed and launched himself at the Saiyan who merely grinned and blocked the blow.

The next several minutes was the most intense battling ever witnessed in the universe, two warriors with power far beyond the mortal limits were engaged in a ferocious brawl and both were at maximum power. Punches, kicks, dodges, and blocks were all used in the brawl with neither side having the advantage.

The deadlock of blows was broken when Vegetto slipped through Bills guard and smashed him in the face with a punch sending him back a few metres. However instead of taking advantage to keep attacking, the Saiyan stopped and waited for his opponent to regain his balance.

"I'm somewhat impressed. Your power is definitely impressive, but I am afraid you don't have a chance against a Saiyan Warrior like me. Give up now." Vegetto told him. He was fighting at his maximum power in his Ascended Saiyan form but if he needed to he could go up to the 3rd level. However it wasn't a wise choice, his Super Saiyan 3 form was far too powerful to maintain for long. No it was best just to stay in the Ascended state.

Bill replied with a mocking laugh, "You're a funny one. Can't you sense that my power is higher than yours? Eventually I will wear you down and then destroy you."

"If you say so." Vegetto said before teleporting right in front of Bills and threw a punch to his face but it went straight through him. Bills blinked in confusion as Vegetto's appearance suddenly faded away when suddenly he was hit in the back indicating the initial attack was just a feint. This was followed up to a knee into his gut and suddenly his tail was being pulled.

Bills meowed in pain when he felt Vegetto grab his tail but suddenly it was let go and the reason why Vegetto had lost his grip was because he was laughing so hard.

"What are you laughing about?!" Bills snarled as he cradled his sore tail.

"BWAHAHAHA!" Vegetto laughed loudly unable to contain himself. His arms were grasping his sides trying to calm him down but it was futile. "HAHAHA! You really are just like a cat! HAHAHA! That meow was so- HAHAHA – I can't help it! HAHAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP!" Bills snapped and instinctively launched a large purple energy blast at the hysterical Vegetto and the God grinned in satisfaction when he saw it envelop the Saiyan.

"How did you like that?" Bills asked grinningly.

"Hahahaha – that was close." Vegetto said behind him his laughter had turned to chuckles as he was finally reigning in his mirth.

"That's impossible, how did you dodge that at such a close range?" Bills asked enraged.

Vegetto rolled his eyes; his amusement had finally been vanquished, and informed him, "You've asked that before – Instant Transmission."

"That move is so cheap." Bills snarled.

"If you know how to use it then yes, it is probably the most hax ability in the universe." Vegetto said with a grin, "Unfortunately for you, I am a master with it."

Bills growled, "It doesn't matter, Instant Transmission or not, I will destroy you!"

Vegetto ignored him, looking thoughtful. With Kakarot's memories, he remembered that Bills had said that he didn't have to rely on energy signatures in order to use Instant Transmission. So why hadn't he used it in this battle? Maybe it wasn't suited for battle and it was only effective for travelling through dimensions or something?

Either way, he had to make sure he was on guard in case he could use it.

Both warriors shot towards each other, both enveloped in their energy auras and began the clash anew. They each grabbed onto their opponent's hand and without a word of communication, they each tried to overpower the other. Bills snarled as he struggled to push the mighty Saiyan back unsuccessfully and quickly launched his right knee upwards hoping to hit Vegetto in the gut. However it was blocked by Vegetto's knee and for a few minutes this continued with no clear winner.

"Are you ready to give up yet?" Vegetto grunted with a smirk as sweat rolled down his face.

"You wish!" Bills snapped back before giving him an eerie grin. Vegetto's eyes widened when he noticed Bills tail suddenly shot towards him, with the tip coated with sharp purple energy.

"Saiyan Shield!" Vegetto yelled out as he quickly converted the energy he was releasing in his golden aura into a solid yellow oval square shield. It was place in front of his chest area where Bills attack was coming from. Bills piercing tail attack stabbed the shield and struggled to break through but eventually the shield began to give away as cracks appeared.

Vegetto, knowing that he didn't have much time, gathered energy from inside his body and fired a large yellow beam from his mouth at a startled God's face. Unable to do anything to stop it, Bills braced himself as the attack connected with his face and his grip on Vegetto loosened. Focusing all of his energy into his tail, it tore through the shield but with the hold on his hands loosened, Vegetto was able to break away and dodge the attack by teleporting away.

He re-appeared a few metres away with a slight grin on his face and said with Vegeta's voice being more pronounce of the two, "Who would have thought that one of Nappa's abilities would actually prove useful for one?"

"Shooting an energy beam from your mouth." Bills commented, "How primitive."

"So? It was effective." Vegetto retorted superiorly, "Neither Vegeta or Kakarot were able to shoot an energy beam from their mouth. It just demonstrates that my battle instincts are unparalleled by anyone in the universe. There is isn't anything I can't do. Now give up!"

"You arrogant bastard! You power doesn't compare to my own, all these little tricks you're doing mean nothing." Bills sneered, "All you are doing is delaying the inevitable."

Vegetto merely grinned not rising to the bait but mentally he was thinking of a plan to take down Bills.

'_I can't trust going into Super Saiyan 3 and unleashing a full powered attack yet. That is all I can handle in that form and it has no guarantee of hitting. I'm not stupid enough to use that without assessing all of the risks. Once I use it, then that's it, I will have nothing left. At my current level, In terms of power, he has me outclassed slightly; I can't get into any more grapples like before. I need to get him frustrated.'_

"What's wrong? Nothing to say?" Bills pressed him smugly, "Are you finally realising what you're up against?"

Vegetto continued to ignore him, focused on a plan, _'First of all, I need to get rid of that tail. I can't allow him to have an extra limb like Kakarot allowed Frieza to have; he would have won sooner if he had got rid of the frost demon's tail earlier in the fight.'_

"As amusing as this staring contest is little mouse, I have other things to do today." Bills announced to Vegetto, and suddenly he summoned a pair of purple long swords in his hands, "It's time to end this."

Vegetto looked at the two swords in his hands, both blades curled upwards at the tip and they had a large black guard which covered Bills fist. Seeing Bills race towards him, the fused warrior charged yellow condensed energy through his right hand into a sword and blocked the double strike that Bills aimed for his head.

Vegetto grimaced as Bills pushed his blades down on his hard, but utilising his free hand, he released an energy wave to knock Bills of balance. He skidded away with a grin as he came up with a plan to eliminate Bills tail.

"What are those swords made of anyway?" Vegetto asked curiously, for them to be able to withstand his Spirit Sword was quite incredible.

"It is made of katchin of course." Bills replied smugly, "The strongest metal in the universe."

"Ah yes, I remember that." Vegetto said thanks to Kakarot's memories, "However they won't work on me."

The fused Saiyan began charging more energy into his Spirit Sword making it sharper and stronger.

"Please, these blades will cut you into pieces." Bills informed him with a grin as he raised them up so that the tip of the blade was at equal height with his chest.

Vegetto grinned at the positioning and swung his Spirit Sword across his body and at the same time he extended it at a rapid pace. Bills was shocked by the sudden length increase of the blade and instinctively jumped back to dodge, but the energy sword connected with his swords. Vegetto's Spirit Sword had cut them in half.

"I'm stronger than a piece of metal. A true warrior relies on his own abilities and not some metal weapon like an amateur." Vegetto told him with pride obvious in his voice, "Also by revealing those swords you have given up your greatest advantage."

"My greatest advantage?" Bills asked laughing deeply, "That is great, you're truly are amusing. All you have been able to do is destroy both my swords. That isn't that special."

Vegetto grinned cockily, _'He is really underestimating me.'_

Turning his body so that his left shoulder was in line with Bills, and he then raised his left arm which was directly pointing at his opponent. He stiffened all of his fingers upward except his thumb which rested against his palm and the fused Saiyan began to charge his energy through his arm. Moments later a ball of condensed yellow energy had formed a few centre metres from his palm and it was about a metre in diameter.

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegetto shouted and he fired the ball of energy straight at Bills.

Seeing the incoming attack, Bills merely grinned and using the same idea that Vegetto had used earlier, he quickly formed a purple barrier of energy a few metres away from him to block the attack. When the condensed ball of energy hit the barrier however, Bills eyes widened in shock and he quickly flew backwards to avoid the explosion. He was shocked by how powerful the attack was. The instant it hit the barrier, it exploded in a large golden burst of energy and it didn't struggle to break through his barrier. If not for his incredible speed, he would have been severely hurt from that attack.

He could no longer see Vegetto however as the remnants of the explosion blocked his view of the Saiyan but he quickly spun around as he felt Vegetto's energy behind him. Vegetto was slightly elevated higher than him, his right hand held his Spirit Sword and he swung it down but Bills calmly grabbed it.

"What's wrong?" Bills asked amused, he could hold his energy blade without his skin being sliced, "Your power level is much lower now. Did you use most of your energy in that last attack?"

"Not really." Vegetto answered but to Bills shock it wasn't the one above him that said, before he could realised what this meant, the Vegetto behind him slashed off his tail with his Spirit Sword.

"GRAAAAAHHHHH!" Bills screeched in pain as his tail was remove from his body. In a burst of pain and rage, the God of Destruction erupted in a large aura of purple energy which sent the two Vegetto's sailing back.

Completely enraged, Bills turned to the one that had cut of his tail and unleashed a powerful purple energy wave. Vegetto panicked seeing the attack heading towards, and with a quick glance behind him, he was relieved to see the Earth wasn't behind him. Not wanting to know what would happen if one of his bodies was killed, Vegetto quickly used Instant Transmission to avoid the blast and appear next to his other body.

Together they quickly reformed into the one being, and with a burst of energy, Vegetto's full power was restored.

Grabbing the remaining small lump of his tail, he quickly burnt it with his energy to stop the bleeding. Seething the God asked, "You can split your body into two? Those two I fought earlier didn't show that they had that ability. Also when did you spilt?"

Vegetto rolled his eyes and smirked arrogantly, "What part of 'my battle instincts are unparalleled by anyone in the universe. There is isn't anything I can't do' don't you understand? I never intended to hit you with my Big Bang Attack. It was merely a distraction, a way to block your view of me. Once that happened, I quickly separated into two; one used Instant Transmission to get behind you to gain your attention. Then while you were occupied with that, my other half snuck behind you and eliminated that pesky tail of yours. It was a pretty obvious tactic; a competent warrior should have known that I'd be targeting areas to rid them of their advantages."

"I've had enough of you!" Bills snarled, "You cut off my tail! I am going to slaughter you in the most painful way possible!"

"Whatever!" Vegetto scoffed, "I did tell you that you would lose your greatest advantage. The second you brought those swords out, I knew that I had to cut it off. So really, it was your own fault."

With a roar of frustration Bills shot towards Vegetto but not long after the beginning of his charged, he stumbled. Vegetto grinned when he saw it and teleport in front of Bills delivering a swift uppercut to the God's chin followed by a ferocious barrage of blows to his stomach before a hard punch to his face.

"What's wrong?" Vegetto asked as he allowed his opponent to recover from his assault, "Finding it a bit hard to keep your balance."

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Bills muttered confused, he was finding it difficult to keep his balance.

"Allow me to tell you a little story." Vegetto informed him with a heavy smirk, "You see Saiyan's at a young age are taught to always keep their tails wrapped around their waist. Not only was this to protect them from getting grabbed but it also taught the Saiyan's to learn how to balance on their own two legs without the assistance of their tails. So if they ever lost their tails, it wouldn't make a difference. Kakarot unfortunately didn't know this when he was a kid, so he kept his tail out and when he lost it, he couldn't balance properly until he learned how to. Now that was just from having a tail for 12 years, I wonder how difficult it will be for someone who has had their tail for over 100 Million years."

Bills eyes widened, he was in serious trouble now, and it was hard just to stand up straight. Vegetto seemed to sense this as he spread his arms out like Vegeta did when he used his Final Flash. Vegetto was enveloped in his golden aura and began charging his attack before he brought his hands together and cupped them together exactly like the Kamehameha technique.

"This is the end Bills!" Vegetto shouted as a ball of yellow energy formed in between his hands, "Now taste the true of a Saiyan Warrior! Eat my Final Kamehameha Wave!"

Vegetto roared as he brought his arms forward but instead of launching it in the usual Kamehameha form, it was released like the Final Flash. The strong large yellow beam of energy shot towards a fearful Bills; the attack to the destructive power of the Final Flash along with the finesse and control of the Kamehameha wave. As Bills saw the incoming blast enclose in on him, he knew that there was only one thing he could do.

**King Kai's Planet**

"Kick his butt Vegetto! Yeah!" King Kai screamed in delight as he watched the battle from his planet. Both the Elderly Kai and Kibito Kai had remained and were watching the fight on the crystal ball, whilst the Northern Kai could see it with his mind.

"Take revenge for my planet!" King Kai demanded Vegetto even though the Saiyan couldn't hear him.

"Your planet?" Kibito Kai asked, "What do you mean?"

"Now that I think about it, your planet is quite small isn't it Northern Kai?" The Old Kai asked in confusion.

King Kai chuckled sheepishly, "Funny story actually, you see a couple of thousands of years ago, before we Kai's sealed away Bojack, and my planet was much larger. However one day, Bills came over unexpectedly, apparently he heard that I had got a new car racing video game. Of course he wanted to play against me in it and unfortunately I became so absorbed in the race that I forgot who I was playing with. So when I beat him, he got peeved and blew up my planet. So I took the large leftover fragment, whittled it down to a sphere, and built a road on it so that I could have fun driving there."

Kibito Kai looked flabbergasted after hearing the story and Old Kai muttered, "I don't know whether to laugh or just shake my head."

**Back in Space**

Vegetto's eyes widened when just as his attack was about to hit, Bills suddenly vanished and so the Saiyan quickly cancelled his attack. Searching out Bills energy along with checking all of his surroundings, he couldn't find a trace of the Destructive God.

'_Did he flee?'_ Vegetto thought still unable to locate his opponent, _'At least now I know that he can escape my attacks. In order to defeat him I need to lure him into a trap. It was a good thing that I didn't put much energy into that attack.'_

With Bills on the back foot, instead of hammering him with a full brunt offence, he decided to find out once and for all if Bills could dodge his powerful attacks. His Final Kamehameha was the perfect attack to find out. The Final Flash attack was a brutally powerful energy blast, all energy is gathered in a small ball and then all unleashed at once. This makes the actual beam quite large in diameter. The Kamehameha on the other, like the Final Flash, the energy is stored in a ball before being unleashed, however the beam was much thinner and more condensed making it easy to control. So he bluffed that attack by not condensing the blast and allowed it reach the size similar to what the Final Flash reached, making the attack much weaker. Fortunately Bills had been so worried about the loss of his tail and how he couldn't keep his balance to search how powerful the attack was and he fled.

This brought out another theory and Vegetto smirked when he connected the dots, _'Oh yes, Bills is certainly in for a surprise if he comes back. I'm going to turn this fight on its head.'_

An impatient Vegetto still powered up in his Ascended Saiyan form waited for the God to return and after ten minutes, he finally reappeared.

"Look who is back and here I thought you had run away with your tail between your legs." Vegetto smirked at the God, "Oh, wait I forgot, you don't have a tail anymore do you? What a pity."

Bills just smiled confidently, his arms folded across his chest and his power still at his maximum output. "Sorry for the delay, I just had to adjust to my sudden weakness."

It had been a real pain for the God of Destruction, having to retreat back to his dimension. He then used the hour glasses that compressed time which normally he used for his cooking, and it had taken him a full day to finally balance on just his legs. Fury and humiliation enveloped him, how could a mere human, a mortal injure him. However he finally got it under control during his training to operate without his tail. He wasn't facing a normal mortal; he was facing a Super Saiyan God.

"Oh? You conquered in only five minutes. I'm impressed." Vegetto drawled, "Your power level might be a little higher than mine, but I am going to show you just how big the gap between are fighting skills truly are."

The Saiyan fell into a more defensive stance; the time for talking was over, it was time that he ended this fight. As he prepared himself for Bills assault while thinking, _'I've been an Ascended Saiyan for a while now, and it won't be long until it begins to strain my body. I've probably only got 10 minutes at the most to get him into a trap. If I don't succeed by then, well then I will probably lose.'_

Clenching his fists, Bills charged towards the fused Saiyan and released a large offensive volley of punches and kicks. Vegetto had to weave and block using his maximum speed just to keep up and was quickly being pushed back and the Saiyan found that he was unable to strike back. It was only a matter of time before Bills finally broke through his guard with a right hook to the face followed by a hard kick in the gut that cracked Vegetto's armour.

The fused Saiyan was sent crashing towards an asteroid that had been harmlessly been passing by and Vegetto back flipped onto a mountain ledge used it to propel himself back towards Bills. Startled slightly, Bills wasn't able to block the energy coated punch to the face which was followed with a downward swinging double punch that smashed the top of his head. Vegetto immediately followed up with a side bump in Bills back sending crashing through the asteroid floor.

Vegetto descended into the hole and found himself in an underground cave and quickly blocked the retaliated kick to his head with his forearm. He blocked the next few punches before vanishing with an after image and appeared to Bills left side, with a blue energy ball in his left hand which he rammed into Bills stomach.

Bills screeched in pain and the force of Vegetto's swing along with the explosion of energy shot him into the wall opposite the cave. The Super Saiyan quickly fired a volley of energy balls into the spot where Bills had smashed into but immediately ceased firing when he felt his energy disappear.

With a grin he spun around and caught the fist that had been aiming for the back of his head. Smirking heavily at the shocked look on Bills face, Vegetto pulled him forward and kneed him painfully in the gut. He then placed his hand on top of Bills head and used it to flip over him and as he descended, he swung his right leg at the God's face. Bills brought up his forearm to block the blow but the force made him skid back a few metres.

Quickly responding, he flew at Vegetto sharply and threw a punch to his face, but Vegetto dodged it by falling back onto his hands. Using them to launch off the ground, he double kicked Bills in the stomach which sent him sailing through the cave roof.

Vegetto hurriedly flew out as the cave began to collapse from all the damage that the fight had caused and Vegetto quickly blocked his head with his arms when he saw a sudden energy blast shoot towards him. It was no trouble for the Saiyan to defend himself from the attack but he was unable to see Bills location, however instinctively he knew he had to dodge and was just in time. Bills had quickly trailed his energy blast and with his claws extended, he had attempted to slash the Saiyan's head.

'_Sharp!'_ Vegetto thought as he began evading Bills multiple slashes with his extended. Getting tired of being on the defensive, Vegetto pumped as much energy into his surrounding aura that burned so fiercely that it broke his claws.

Bills grimaced in pain which allowed Vegetto the opening to deliver a punch to his face knocking him back towards the Earth. Vegetto immediately teleported behind him and kicked him in the back sending him back at the asteroid. As he flew towards it; Vegetto raised his left hand into his Big Bang position and launched the large blue ball of energy at his falling opponent.

The God Destruction was just able to flip over the beam just in time and grinned when he saw it blow up the asteroid. It was so powerful that it completely vaporised every particle of the asteroid.

Vegetto fell into a defensive position and defended himself from the new offensive bombardment from Bills as the two warriors starting heading back towards the Earth. Once they hit the Earth's atmosphere, Bills continuing his assault with Vegetto remaining on the defensive and unknown to the God, he had a slight grin on his face.

He absolutely loved this. The fight against Majin Buu was extremely disappointing as his power far outclassed the pinks monsters but now he was finally getting a true test. Also he could subtly sense the decrease in Bills power while he was still going strong, he still had a good 8 minutes left by his estimate before his power began to strain his body.

It was about time to break this so called God completely. The Saiyan could sense that the magic that had surrounded him which enabled him to breathe in space, shattered since the real air had began to enter his lungs.

As Bills fired another punch at the fused Saiyan, it was evaded and Vegetto used Bills momentum against it to push his arm away and knee him in the stomach. The force of the blow took the wind out of Bills as he coughed up saliva and Vegetto quickly followed up with an elbow into his back. Bills was sent soaring through the clouds until he crashed into a rocky mountain.

Vegetto descended until he landed on top of one of the more thin mountains with a grin, how interesting that the one place on Earth they landed was the location of the first time Kakarot and Vegeta fought.

Bills shot out of the rubble with a furious expression on his face before landing on top the mountain opposite of where the Saiyan stood.

"Now isn't that just annoying?" Vegetto asked mockingly, "All those punches that you just threw, it was something like 50? Or maybe 60? And not even able to connect with one and then I, with just two blows, completely take you out."

Bills growled at his mocking tone and fired a large energy wave in retaliation but Vegetto simply teleported away to another mountain.

"What was that? Your aim was way off!" Vegetto taunted him.

"Shut up!" Bill screamed furiously, "I am the most powerful being in the universe and you will show me some respect!"

Vegetto just chuckled, "You sound like a big baby that doesn't get his way! AND you're a supposed to be a God?"

Bills unleashed a roar of fury greater than he had ever released in his whole like and attacked Vegetto with a furious rage. Vegetto skilfully dodged all of his blows frustrating the God who with a yell tried to fire a point blank energy ball but Vegetto calmly battered it away with his left hand. The resulting explosion decimated a few mountains into smithereens.

"You're done." Vegetto told him bluntly, "It has taken me a while but I've figured you out."

"What are you talking about?" Bills asked confused.

"This is the first time you've fought someone who had roughly the same level of power as you, have you?" Vegetto asked but he didn't wait for an answer, "Your fighting style is obvious. Your whole life, all 100+ million years of it, you have always been relying on your sheer power to win. And that is why you can't beat me."

"You talk too much!" Bills shouted as he kicked Vegetto's head but it was blocked by Vegetto's forearm. The God jumped back angrily before smirking and vanished into thin air. Vegetto smirked seeing Bills use his own Instant Transmission and Vegetto could no longer sense his energy.

"Very nice, but..." Vegetto commented before spinning around and raised his hand and caught the punch that had been aimed for the back of his head. "You are so predictable."

"How?" Bills asked with wide eyes.

"It just goes in one ear and out the other with you doesn't it?" Vegetto said annoyed, "Like I said, you have relied on your superior power your whole life. You haven't had to work hard in a fight. While I am fused from two warriors that have struggled their whole life to achieve their power. They got it through blood, sweat and tears. They have even died several times to get where they are. I've gained their battle instincts and their knowledge on how to fight for my life when battling at maximum power. You can't beat me!"

"You're wrong!" Bills seethed as his purple aura of energy flared and he ascended slowly into the air, "I am the most powerful being in the universe and I swear I am going to obliterate you!"

"Go ahead. Hit me with all you got." Vegetto successfully goaded his adversary. _'This is it. Time to end it.'_

Bills stopped high in the sky and raised his arms into the air. He purple that had been surrounding him changed into a molten lava look as all of his power charged to the top of his hands. Soon a large ball of molten lava energy formed into his hands.

Vegetto grinned, it was over now.

He spread his arms out wide and summoned the power deep within him and his muscles bulged as he began his transformation. His hair grew longer until it reaches his waist, his eyebrows disappeared and with a mighty roar, his power stabilised.

Bills almost lost control of his full powered energy ball as he felt the increase in his opponent's strength. Subconsciously the God of Destruction began to tremble as he felt Vegetto's power press down on him and sweat began falling from his face.

"NOOOOO!" Bills shouted angrier than he had ever been, "I WILL NOT BE SURPASSED BY A MERE MORTAL!"

Mountain's surrounding them began to collapse and rocks began flying up towards Vegetto as his power became the new centre gravity and began drawing everything in. Vegetto continued to charge his ultimate attack knowing that he only had once chance at this.

Just as Bills begun to throw his attack, Vegetto suddenly appeared 10 metres in front of him with his arms forward like with the Final Flash and said victoriously, "Final Dragon Flash!"

Out of his hands he released a large wave of energy that took the shape of a large dragon exactly like Shenron and it was roughly 100 metres in diameter. The tip of the beam was the dragon's head and the beam was far too close for Bills to dodge as he had frozen in sheer surprise from at his sudden appearance. The dragon enveloped a screaming Bills along with his large energy ball in its jaws.

His energy ball began to disintegrate in the blast along with his one body as he was swallowed up through the dragon's throat.

"This... can't... be... happening!" Bills yelled out in pain and disbelief as his body was completely vaporised in the yellow beam.

Vegetto panted heavily as he dropped his Super Saiyan 3 form with a tired grin and in his weariness, he fell straight to the ground. He landed harshly on the ground on his back and sucked in the deep breaths. The Super Saiyan 3 from was severely taxing on his body, much more than either Kakarot's or Vegeta's.

He didn't know how long he lay there before he heard the sounds of a large engine and groggily he opened his eyes to see a large yellow plane heading in his direction. He sat up slowly when he saw the plane land not far away and his eyes widened when he remembered that both his wives were on that plane. This was going to be awkward.

As the large group exited the plane and approached the downed warrior and it was Dende who recognised him first and he exclaimed, "Vegetto?"

"Hey I've seen him before!" Hercule shouted as he recognised the warrior that had fought Majin Buu.

"Vegetto?" Bulma asked confused.

"Who is that?" Chi-Chi questioned, "He kind of looks like Goku."

Bulma shook her head, "No way, he looks more like Vegeta."

"Hey." Vegetto responded sheepishly, not really knowing what to say.

"He has both Goku and Vegeta's voices!" Piccolo shouted in realisation.

"Wait, you two fused?" Goten shouted excitedly.

Trunks looked at him in awe, "So that huge power we sensed was him. He must be the strongest in the universe!"

"Well that is lovely and all, but could you please split apart so we can see our husbands." Bulma said with Chi-Chi nodding in agreement.

Vegetto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and told them, "Well you see... about that... I'm kind of stuck in this form... permanently."

For a moment, everyone thought that Vegetto had turned into Goku with the way he had told them that, however it didn't take long for what he said to sink in.

"WHAT?!" Chi-Chi and Bulma shouted.

"So you're stuck that way?" Gohan asked for clarification.

"Yeah, sorry." Vegetto said bluntly, his Vegeta personality flaring up.

"What are we going to do about this?!" Chi-Chi shouted hysterically.

"I know you all have got your issues, but I'm afraid that I have to interrupt." A voice shouted out startling all the warriors and they all looked into the sky to see Bills attendant Whis.

However he wasn't the ordinary Whis, instead his skin was dark purple and he wore the same clothes that Bills wore, but he still had his spectre.

"That was impressive. The power of a Super Saiyan God is truly amazing." Whis congratulated the Saiyan warrior.

"Who're you?" Vegetto asked standing up warily, he had no energy left so he was quite cautious about what he was doing here.

"Ah yes, I don't look like I did before do I?" Whis asked, "I'm both Whis and Bills as one, the true God of this Universe. Better yet, I'm not referred to as the God of Destruction or the God of Creation, but the God of the Universe."

"That's a big boast." Vegetto said as all the others looked at each and agreed to allow Vegetto to do the talking, "How about you clear up all this confusion."

The God chuckled, "Very well, you have earned that with your impressive performance against Bills. Over 100 million years ago, after the Kai's first came into being, I suddenly began to enjoy destroying my own creations more. My own power had become to corrupt me and worst off, no one was able to stop me. I used to be only capable of creating things, and as such I created the universe however over time, like the universe does, I evolved. Soon it became apparent that I could no longer just create things out of thin air but after my 'evolution', I had to destroy something to recreate something else."

"So you created the Universe?" Vegetto questioned skeptically, "Then what created you?"

"That is a question that I have wondered for a long time and have never found an answer." The God explained, "My best theory is that there is someone even higher than me that I have yet to discover. Anyway back to my story, I begun to get corrupt with my new darker power and I began to destroy more planets that what I was required and worse of all; I didn't create anything new from it. So in attempt to protect the universe that I had created, I split myself into two beings; Bills the God of Destruction and Whis the God of Creation."

"And now you two are back as one?" Piccolo couldn't help butt in.

"Correct. Only Whis has the knowledge of what we used to be." The God informed them, "And so the only way for us to become one again, one of the two had to 'die'. Neither Bills nor Whis could kill each other, so it had to be someone else. The one who died would lose all control of our true being and thanks to you; the darkness that had enveloped my being is gone. Now I can finally get back to my job the right way."

"The right way?" Vegetto questioned curiously.

"I instinctively know which planets I am supposed to destroy and what to recreate, but Bills ignored this, destroying anything he wanted. Now I have a gift for you."

Before Vegetto could react, the God raised his right arm and shot a thin green beam straight into Vegetto's chest and through his heart. It was similar to Vegetto's Spirit Sword technique. Vegetto coughed up blood as pain enveloped his entire being.

All the others shouted out in horror but before they could do anything the beam suddenly enveloped Vegetto's whole body and exploded in a light green light. When the remnants of the explosion dissipated, both Goku and Vegeta were standing next to each other completely unharmed and healed back up to full strength.

"What just happened?" Goku asked confused.

"We're back to normal." Vegeta said, "I don't understand, we are even fully healed."

All the others remained silent but if one was to look they could see the sheer joy in Bulma and Chi-Chi's eyes.

"Vegetto's power is far too great." The God declared solemnly, "A power that big cannot live in the mortal universe, it will upset the balance too much. It's bad enough that you two can ascend past the mortal limits, but it isn't by much and doesn't hurt the balance significantly."

"What did you do?" Vegeta questioned him harshly.

"I simply destroyed Vegetto and recreated you two." The God explained, "Your power is fully intact. Now try and become Vegetto again."

Vegeta glanced questioningly at Goku who shrugged back. Vegeta nodded and removed his earring before putting it back on and Goku followed his example. However nothing happened.

"Like I said, I destroyed Vegetto, it is impossible for you two to fuse again with the Potara earrings." The God explained.

"What?!" Goku shouted, "What if someone else attacks the Earth and we can't beat it?"

The God shrugged, "There aren't many out there that can take you two on, but you can always do that Fusion Dance if you absolutely need to."

Vegeta scowled fiercely as Goku brightened at the reminded, there was no chance in hell he was going to learn that ridiculous dance.

"Again thank you for your help." The God praised them, "I best be off, time to get to work."

"Hey wait!" Goku shouted angrily powering up to Super Saiyan, "I can't let you go off and wipe out other civilisations!"

The God looked back at him, "You have a good heart Son Goku. However this is how the universe's way of keeping the balance. Before I became corrupt and split into Whis and Bills, I would take a percentage of a civilisation and put them somewhere else so that race could survive. How do you think that your Earth was created? How the Saiyan's were created? You can't save everyone Son Goku, even though you try."

Goku tried to say something else but the God had vanished away leaving two very confused Saiyan's along with their loved ones.

"Kakarot, did we win or lose here?" Vegeta asked the other Saiyan.

"I honestly don't know." Goku answered as he powered down, "But I'll tell you what, I'm hungry."

Everyone fell to the ground anime style at his declaration.

**Epilogue:**

Goku and the others first priority was to restore all those that had lost their lives from Bills and funnily enough, as if Shenron knew they would be calling, the sky blackened. Immediately Goku headed there after locking onto the Dragon's energy signature and was surprised to see that it was Pilaf that had summoned him. The amusing thing to Goku was that he and his two loyal henchmen, Mai and Shu had been turned into children. As funny as it was, Goku didn't ask questions instead he used the two wishes to restore all the areas that had been destroyed by Bills and then followed up with the wishes.

The group all happily celebrated the rest of Bulma's party; Gohan dressed up as Great Saiyaman to everyone's amusement and began doing some Ginyu poses. Piccolo attempted to sing at Karaoke and let's just say he should stick to fighting. The final event of the evening was an eating contest between Buu, Vegeta and Goku and amazingly, not even the two Saiyan's could compete with Buu's stomach.

Despite the dangers that they faced that day, thanks to Goku's enthusiasm, they were able to put those events behind them and just enjoy their time together. As long as Goku is around, not only will all his friends continue to get stronger, but the Earth will always be safe.

And as Goku looked towards the sky after the party and stared at the stars, he muttered, "It won't be long, I need to get stronger because I am still waiting for you Majin Buu."

******You like it, Review it. Don't like it, don't read it. See areas that need improvement, Review it and tell me.**

**Power Levels:**

Goku (Base) = 60,000,000

Goku (9x Kaio-Ken) = 540,000,000

Goku (SS) = 3,000,000,000

Goku (SS2) = 6,000,000,000

Goku (SS3) = 24,000,000,000

Vegeta (Base) = 58,000,000

Vegeta (SS) = 2,900,000,000

Vegeta (SS2) = 5,800,000,000

Vegeta (SS3) = 23,200,000,000

Kamehameha/Final Flash Combo = 47,200,000,000

Vegetto (Base) = 1,180,000,000

Vegetto (SS) = 118,000,000,000

Vegetto (SS2) = 236,000,000,000

Vegetto (SS3) = 944,000,000,000

Gohan (Base) = 25,000,000

Gohan (SS) = 1,250,000,000

Gohan (SS2) = 2,500,000,000

Goten (Base) = 11,000,000

Goten (SS) = 550,000,000

Trunks (Base) = 11,000,000

Trunks (SS) = 550,000,000

Gotenks (Base) = 44,000,000

Gotenks (SS) = 4,400,000,000

Gotenks (SS3) = 17,600,000,000

Bills (Suppressed) = 50,000,000,000

Bills = 250,000,000,000

Whis (Suppressed) = 10,000,000,000

Whis = 250,000,000,000

God of the Universe = 500,000,000,000

**Power Levels Explained:**

The Potara Fusion simply adds power levels together like it did with Kibito and the Supreme Kai. However since Vegetto is a new being entirely, Goku and Vegeta's base level was added together and then it was multiplied by x10. Like the fusion dance, their Super Saiyan transformation multiplies their base power by x100. An x200 increase for Super Saiyan 2 and an 800x increase for Super Saiyan 3.

God of the Universe is simply Whis's power and Bill's power added together.


End file.
